Well, Now You've Won, But I Gave You All
by amazingluv
Summary: Clint Barton is a Superhero. Clint Barton is the World's Greatest Archer. Clint Barton is also a bastard. All these things Clint knew. But it was what Clint didn't know that would turn out to be most life changing. It was what he didn't know that would over shadow everything else he was. Surprise!
1. Out of Milk

**So this is my first story. I definitely don't mind criticisms, in all actuality I would love feed back! This will be a chapter story, so the beginning might start a bit slow and short but there will be more. Thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers. I do own the storyline and the original characters in it (though the characters come later)**

**OUT OF MILK **

In hindsight it was stupid really. Boy does/says something stupid, girl in turn does something equally stupid and then all of the sudden its crystal clear how absolutely dumb they are being and said boy and girl figure it out and fix it. Girl was not supposed to just up and leave, just a letter on the kitchen table all that was left to prove that she had been there in the beginning.

Then again, he figured what he did could be considered a lot more then just dumb. She had warned him of the very few things that she wouldn't be able to get over. Well, more like one big thing, don't break her trust.

Now her trust was pretty hard to break. When she decided to love and let some one in fully it would take the world turning upside down to break it. If he were being serious with himself he would have been able to admit that it would really take only one thing for it to crumble beyond the point of repair.

Clint understood that from the start. Shit, he understood that before anything even started. Yet he had to do it, had to just go for that sweet spot.

Clint didn't think he broke his ribs this past mission. But he had to because all of the sudden he couldn't take a breath with out the feeling of his whole chest caving in on him.

He had crumpled up the paper unknowingly and with the next thought that entered his brain he smoothed out the tear stained lines. What was he suppose to do now?

He re-read the paper even though he had already memorized what it said. Photographic memory be damned he was sure he misread something. Hopefully the whole thing.

This could not be a letter telling him that she was gone. That she had finally found something she couldn't handle when it came to him, when it came to them. No, it was a letter telling him they are out of milk and she is sorry she missed him walking out the door.

That had to be it, had to be it.

They weren't out of milk. She wasn't sorry she missed him walking through the door.

He hadn't read the letter wrong.

She was gone and wasn't it just a-fucking-mazing that it wasn't until she left that he realized how absolutely screwed up he had been. How it wasn't until now, that he realized how much he relied on her being there when he finally decided to come back.

When he finally realized that surviving without her was easy, but living with out her was impossible. Well wasn't he just a walking goddamn country song.

He looked up around his apartment eyes taking in the emptiness of it all. The D.V.D rack had some bare spots, the wall was spotted where pictures had hung, and throw pillows on the couch had disappeared. He quietly headed to the bathroom taking in the almost empty medicine cabinet and the plain white shower curtain. Slowly walking through his small downtown apartment his eyes grew dimmer as he cataloged all that was missing, leaving their, fuck, _his_ room last.

"Fuck" he breathed out. The bed was neatly made with dark purple sheets; pillows that were obviously new covered the left side of the bed. Covered the spot she had always claimed. The closet door was opened, his shoes spread out neatly on its floor, his clothes still coordinated by color and facing the same way. An O.C.D habit she had picked up in her childhood; the only evidence that she was even here. Not even the smell of her lingered, it was if she just erased her presence.

His breath wasn't coming out right again; he could feel his chest constricting. Falling back against the wall his head fall forward to meet his knees as he folded in on himself. His hands clenching at air as the paper fell to the floor between his feet. Eyes dry and head pounding he sat deadly still as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

It was a day later the rest of the team found him. Wanting to know if he was willing to watch Good Will Hunting for the teams movie night the rest of the Avengers filed in loudly to their, fuck, _his_ room. All it took was one look, and they stopped in one fluid motion. It would have been funny; if Clint could remember what funny was.

For not having moved a finger that night his body was able to move surprisingly quick. Sniper training hauntingly effective in his smooth movements as he quickly darted between them to pull open a ceiling vent. Disappearing before they could even blink. No pins and needles for Hawkeye, he was indestructible, or at least he _was_.

A piece of paper crumpled against Tony's foot as he moved to pick it up. Tear stained words, dark against the white background. Her signature was small; it seemed that even her own handwriting was drawn in and about to collapse.

Tony scanned the paper, handing it over to the men and woman beside him without a word and walking out. Simultaneously trying to guess where Barton had disappeared off to and asking Jarvis how long it would take him to find the missing person.

The Widow glanced up at the ceiling almost willing the man into being. She knew she couldn't go after him. As much as he wouldn't blame her, she knew he wouldn't be able to stand her either. Her sigh echoed in the dark room, walking silently she followed Tony.

Steve, Thor, and Bruce traded glances. They didn't read the letter. Instead they chose to just follow their teammates. They didn't have to read what was written. They just needed to see their teammates reaction to know what it meant.

Knowing that once he came down, or was found, whichever came first, he would need them. As much as they knew he had messed up, they also knew that family isn't only there for the good times. That's what makes them family. Besides nothing was ever truly broken, especially when it came to Barton and her. A relationship like their's was obviously end game. They needed each other.

Yeah people do amazingly stupid stuff. Okay life is a bitch sometimes but even fate couldn't be this cruel.

This cold.

Except there was piece of paper was left on the floor, crumpled, tear stained, and torn at a corner.

Words that even in heartbreak never turned vicious, instead wishing the reader a happy rest of his life. It was those simple words that really made things echo out. Words that conveyed a certain type of distance because at least mean words hinted at a passion still there. Yet these words as sad as they were, just showed how cut off the writer felt, how finished.

Yeah she was done and as Barton lay in the air vent, darkness surrounding him, he slowly realized that the thing beating in his chest was only a muscle.

His heart had just left him and breathing would never come as easy as it did again.


	2. A Total of Four Days, Three Hours, and

**This is the woman's side of the story. The next chapter will be set sometime in the future but I thought it would help to set up a bit of a back round of how things broke down. Again comments are welcome! Thanks for the views! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers but I do own the others and the story line :)**

**A TOTAL OF FOUR DAYS, THREE HOURS, AND SIX MINUTES**

She couldn't understand how it happened. What she did that made it all fall apart. What terrible thing was hidden in her past that made fate screw with her future so thoroughly? She knew life was hard, knew reality was tough, but some how the thought that it could be this, cruel, never came to her.

She had heard the whispers. A few brave souls had even tried to confront her about it, only to get the verbal lashing of their lives. She hadn't meant to turn a blind eye to the situation and maybe it was because of the doubters that she had taken so long to see it. Pride always comes before the fall.

To bad pride wasn't the only thing that kept her in denial.

She truly loved him. Body, mind, soul, they were all there for the taking, and take he did. He had devoured her in a way that can only happen if the other is truly and purely in love. She knew he had reservation, knew it would be a hard road yet she was willing to go the distance. She was willing to stand by him no matter what.

She could maybe, maybe, understand why it started. She loved him and only him. She wanted nothing but his heart in return and he had never truly had that to begin with. His past had littered it with potholes, tears, stabs and some parts of it were even blown completely away. Relationships were hard enough for him but one that was so tangled in emotion? Of course he would run for the hills.

Their's wasn't an easy relationship. Bumps, detours, traffic jams, it was all there but they both were on the same page. She seemed to know when to push and when to back off. He seemed to know when to hold her and when to just walk away. She thought he might have started love her to. Though his focus was legendary, they didn't call him Hawkeye for nothing, she knew she couldn't be the center of his world all of the time. He was a superhero after all.

She thought that maybe, instead of being the focus of his, they could just build a world of their own.

She thought wrong.

For the last two months he had been on a deep undercover mission. She had to hear it from a coworker that he came home.

Two days ago.

Apparently he had walked right out of debriefing and into some one else's arms. A someone with fiery red hair and a love of pointy objects. The fact that he had only seen her maybe five times in three weeks before his mission bounced around her head.

She smiled politely at the coworker and walked away, her footsteps light as she knocked on boss's door. Not even ten minutes later she exited, her face held no sign's of betrayal, as most would assume, instead she smiled and grabbed her purse on her way out. Making her way up to the Avenger's private floors. Hoping her heart wasn't about to get smashed.

Her heart didn't get smashed; it was turned into dust.

She was rounding the corner when familiar voices reached her ears. She stood silently around the wall as she listened to him proclaim his love to some one else. She stood, never making a sound, as the love of her life for over two years tore her heart to shreds. The woman she considered a friend taking ownership of his mouth, as words became grunts. But it wasn't until this friend complained about how she was still sore from before he left.

It took her two minutes to reach her, his, their floor from Natasha's. It took her almost two days to pack up everything she owned, never once did he come to see her. It took her three hours to write a half-page letter, mostly because her eyes weren't staying dry, no matter how hard she bit her lip or how long she tried to keep her eyes closed. At least they were silently tears, not that it mattered since all the floors were sound proof.

The thought of hearing them made her rush to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

She wanted to hate him, she really did and honestly a small part of her might have. But she could never fully hate him, she could never totally erase what she felt, how deeply she felt. Especially since she knew Clint was it for her.

Knew no one else could ever do what her did to her. Even knowing he didn't feel the same way, knowing what he did, couldn't turn her heart completely against him.

She kind of thank god for that though. Thanked him for allowing her to walk away with out bitterness. Oh she was mad, hurt, and didn't trust him but she wasn't bitter.

Maybe he would finally be able to get what he needed, he was still broken and she hoped to hell Natasha could be the one to help fix him. Not change him, never change him, just heal him up a bit. She hoped he lived a good life, only hoped.

Because as soon as she walked through that door he was out of hers. If it was only her at stake she might have stayed, never be weak enough to go back but might be weak enough to pine from afar. She might have made herself watch, if only for morbid fascination as she was left behind.

It wasn't just her anymore though. It wasn't her life she was throwing away any more. Nope, a little screen with an even tinier pink cross that told her she wasn't allowed to be bitter wasn't allowed to waste away. The test had taken her four minutes to do from star to finish.

She wished he would never be alone because now she wouldn't be either.

So after exactly two days, three hours, and six minutes she had finished loading up a rental truck, under a fake name of course.

Thank you very much she did not need to just hand Tony a map to find her.

She walked out the doors and never looked back. A hand on her stomach and thoughts of a small boy with his daddy's eyes and smirk flittered in her mind. She was proud that it wasn't until the state sign for Iowa was in her rear view mirror that her sobs filled the truck.


	3. I don't Believe We have met Before, but

**So hello again! Here is the new chapter and real beginning of the story. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you again for reading. Any reviews would be so helpful and thank you guys who have reviewed I really appreciate the comments! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avengers anything but I do own the rest!**

* * *

_**I don't Believe We have met Before, but then Again, I Guess I can't be so Sure**_

ABOUT FIVE YEARS LATER

She can't believe it was happening like this. She had been so careful and the fact that it wasn't even a good super villain that ruined it for her made it even worse. If some one was going to ruin it then at least let it be an AMAZING super villain. Like the king of all villainy, the one all other villains had poster of when they were growing up, but nope, she got stuck with a guy who was freezing people with Jell-O.

"At least it looks like Jell-O," she thought as she raced towards her son's daycare.

A wad of yellow goo narrowly missing her, "Not even a good flavor, awesome".

She let her breath out slowly as she caught a glance of the daycare. Elmo was waving at her as she rushed passed the glass proclaiming the daycare's promise to turn her child into a unique and genius individual. Caden just liked the ball pit they had. She liked that the teachers seemed to think Caden was more mischievous versus the downright demon that his last daycare had said he was.

"He takes after his dad, I am pretty sure I was just the incubator. He has to be a mini clone," she had told the teacher. Ducking down to miss the flash of pity that always followed. She was young and a single mom; most have never seen her without a smile on her face. Whispers of what had happened had always seemed to be the topic of discussion behind her back.

She had to be two feet away from the door when a blob fell in front of her. The blob started to grow rapidly, the shape of a man was becoming more and more distinct. Thinking that she might still be able to get to the door in time to blockade it was her only thought.

Of course, before she could even take a step an arrow with spikes drove through the creature's head, dissolving it immediately. She had about a two second lag time before a familiar shadow crossed hers.

"Well Barton seems there is some one up there laughing their holy little butts off right now" her smile brittle as she inched closer to the door. Elmo's smile seemed to mock her efforts to get behind his two-dimensional self.

-Clint's POV-

All Clint could was stare. She wasn't supposed to be here; Kahea James was supposed to be somewhere safe. Yet, there she was all five feet three inches, dirty blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. Hazel eyes, he noticed, that kept glancing to the door next to him. He opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open almost hitting him in the nose.

"MOMMY!" a young boy rushed into her arms. Clint's thoughts were all the sudden gone as he watched Kahea cradle the child.

"MOMMY DID YOU SEE THE JELL-O MONSTER?!" his voice was slightly dimmed as the door opened again. A woman rushed out the door only to almost run into Kahea. Kahea eyed Barton, feeling a bit better that she wasn't the only one who thought it looked like a kid's dessert.

"Oh Ms. Bachman we are so sorry Caden got a glimpse of you through the window and…yeah he was gone" the woman kept her eyes on the sky. Her foot was slowly inching back towards the door, back to safety.

Kahea nodded and frowned down at the small boy. The boy, Clint noticed that was in turn staring at him.

Kahea telling the, teacher Clint presumed, it was okay, seemed to gain the small boy's attention. Looking back towards his mom the boy tightened his small Hawkeye backpack and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mommy we need to go now", turning to Clint again he nodded his head as if agreeing to something.

"Hawkeye can lead us to safety, will lead us to safety." The boy's small eyes seem to burn a hole through his middle. Clint shook his head and the sound of explosions seemed to filter into hearing again. Which is weird because Clint couldn't remember when they had stopped.

Kahea looked at Clint, the hand not holding the boy's was shaking slightly he noticed. With out making a sound she moved closer to him, picking the boy up as she went. His eyes connecting with hers were silently commanding her to stay close. Kahea had the ability to get lost in the worst of times.

-Kahea POV-

Watching him move was like watching a ballerina dance with a wild cat. His foots steps were strong, graceful, and silent. His back always tense and shoulders raised ready to command his arms to release the arrow at any time. Never stopping he was fluid and certain about where he was going, even though she was sure the first time he had stepped into this city was an hour ago when the dreaded Jell-o monster showed up. A small squeeze on her hand caused Kahea to look down.

Kahea really wasn't lying when she said Caden was his father's clone. Blonde hair flopped over the brightest blue-green eyes ever seen, and that smirk that seemed to never fully leave is face was an exact copy of the man's in front of her. Even his attitude seemed to stem from Clint's DNA, scoping out an area before fully entering, quick to make friends and even quicker to protect the people he cares about.

Of course she could of done with out the disdain for authority and need to express themselves in a sarcastic way to those around them. The need to perform at least one heart attack inducing stunt each hour was also something she could have forgone. The only thing he seemed to inherit from her was the word vomit that would leave their mouths whenever they were nervous.

It seemed as if loving Hawkeye was ingrained in her DNA as well, because her kid could not get enough of him. Sheets, pillows, toys, archery lessons (an amazing skill level for bows and arrows as well as almost inhuman eye sight also seemed to be passed down), martial arts, themed birthday parties, Halloween costumes, all must be at least Hawkeye colors. It was Hawkeye or bust for that kid.

Never had Kahea been so thankful for being able to lock down her emotions as the day when her son walked into her room clutching a crudely drawn purple and black figure in their family picture. Of course she swears she lost a couple of years off her life for that small heart attack, and if she locked herself in the bathroom to cry that night, well, no one ever needed to know that.

Shaking her head to displace the thoughts swirling around Kahea looked up quickly to confirm that Hawkeye was leading them right to their neighborhood. Hopefully when they got close she would be able to break away while he was in hero mode letting her and her son slowly fade back into the frantic city. Following she came up with a quick escape route, waiting until Clint was fully involved in a fight three Jell-O men, people, things before making her escape. Caden was, thankfully, silent as he watched his hero at work.

-Clint's POV-

Before Clint had even moved to strike at the first monster he knew Kahea was ready to bolt. He could sense her moving further to his left. Her hold on the small boy tightened as she began to turn away from him. As the last two monster men, people, things, charged him he glanced up to catch the small boys eyes for the last time.

Only to come face to face with his own smirk aimed straight at him.

And aimed it was because Clint's breath left him even as he stepped in to deliver the killing blow to the last monster. Heart hammering he realized why the boy's gaze had made his hearing fail and his gut dropped to his feet. The boy (what was his name?_ fuck_) had his eyes.

"Oh Christ" Clint murmured taking a step towards the retreating couple his earpiece came to life commanding his assistance about two miles over.

As he watched Kahea fade from view he promised as soon as this was done he would find her again. Soon.

Because what is the point of being an Avenger if he can't use it to help find the love of his life and their kid?


	4. Oh Henry, You got Something to Tell Me

**Oh My Gosh guys! I loved my reviews and so many new followers! I am so happy you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Hopefully I will get more reviews and followers the longer the story gets. Please review, critics are more then welcome! This chapter does contain some awesome lyrics from one of my favorite bands ****_The Civil Wars (the song is called Oh Henry)_**** but is NOT a song fic. I do have a playlist I listen to when writing so feel feel to message me or suggest songs for me to add. Thank you for reading!**

**As always: I do not own the Avengers but do own Kahea and Caden and the storyline!**

* * *

**Oh Henry, You've Got Something to Tell Me?**

Kahea laughed as she got ready for her night job. The town might be a mess but come hell, high water, or Jell-O monsters apparently, folks needed to drink. As the bar's highlighted bartender she had no choice but to show up. The fact that the bar owner was such a close friend that Caden called him Pappy might have had something to do with it as well. Brushing her curls lose she reached for her make up as Caden pretended to strum as toy guitar to the music following from the stereo.

"Mama sing!" the rambunctious boy commanded. Jumping on her bed he preformed a back flip all while holding on to his guitar. Kahea smiled as she finished her makeup holding her hairbrush to her mouth she started to get ready to sing the next song that came on the radio. Dancing around the bed the two soon caught a giggle fit and collapsed on the bed heads just brushing each other's.

Kahea turned her head to catch the boy's eyes. Eyes that sparkled, practically glowing with happiness. She wished it was the songs on the radio that completely gave the boy his giggle fit yet, she knew most of it was due to the encounter he had with Hawkeye not even a full day before. Brushing the hair from those sparkling eyes she kissed his forehead trying to cover the twinge of guilt she felt in her gut.

-Caden's POV-

"Mom no! That's gross!" Sprinting off before she could plant another one Caden let his mom finish getting ready. Packing a bag full of toys and coloring books he got ready for tonight as well. The bar was putting on a small concert to help raise money to clean the town and he was excited to be able to join his mother at the grown up place.

Besides he was almost five and totally both smart and strong for his age. So obviously he was a man already way more of a man then those stupid kindergarten boys. He knew they would have never been able to keep up with the Hawkeye. Yup, he was a man alright, and now he could do man things like protecting his mom tonight from those losers his Pappy was always talking about.

As a Hawkeye-in-training Caden knew he had to protect those around him. Meeting the hero face to face only cemented the four year old's idea that he was the next Avenger. He could totally rock the black and purple. He knew this to because the prettiest girl in class had told him that before she kissed his cheek on the playground.

Oh yeah, he was TOTALLY a man.

With one last check in his bag to make sure he had packed his favorite Hawkeye coloring books, action figure, and his trusty sling shot he hurried over to the hallway. Smiling up at his mom as she grabbed his hand he wondered if men were allowed to hold their mommies hand. Shrugging he followed as she locked the door behind them.

-Kahea POV-

Kahea was on constant alert. She at anytime Clint could come swaggering though those doors. The Avengers had decided to stay for an extra couple of days to help clean up the town. Thankfully the Jell-O monster, the name she had dubbed it, was more sticky then destructive and a zero death tally out shone the clumps of yellow goop that just seemed to not want to come off the buildings. So broken windows and smashed cars aside she was hoping that the group would leave soon. Just in case they weren't she had a bag packed in her car and she had taken off both jobs so she and Caden could take a long weekend in the mountains.

Tense muscles aside the night wasn't a bad one. Caden was on a barstool next to Pappy and was picking a through a list of songs that Kahea would soon be on stage to sing through. Smiling at a regular she got poured a couple pints and laughed at a joke one of the bar flies had slurred out.

One of the biggest bars in town the décor was simple and fun. Neon signed proclaiming different kind of beers and liquors half covered the mirror wall. Wooden booths and tables, large slabs of wood served as chairs, cushioned by a dark worn in leather, surrounded a dance floor. No colored lights or disco ball for "Pap's Place" low lights hung inside old beer bottles and mason jars. A low stage off to the corner and a mechanical bull for laughs seemed at home against dark green and brown walls.

A hidden local secret it might be the biggest bar in town but it was also the most private. The outside was just white and brick walls, a faded sign that never fully lit up kept it that way. Kahea loved it here and the people loved Kahea.

Keeping herself busy wasn't a problem tonight. The bar was packed with locals wanting to support and console one another. There might have been a low physical injury list but monsters never came to this place. Anamosa, Iowa was to small a place for this kind of stuff. People were scared.

Taking a deep breath she glance again towards the door before taking a deep breathe and walking back to her son. He anxiously gave her a list of songs he had picked from the original list that she just had to sing. Kahea kissed his head gaining a groan from the boy before grabbing the list and walking towards the stage. Watching Caden scramble to grab Pappy's hand to pull him closer to the stage Kahea shook her head. Nodding to the band behind she let herself loosen up and got ready to get lost in the music.

\- Clint's POV-

Clint stared at the front of the bar with an unreadable expression. Flanked by his fellow Avengers the usually stoic man was anxiously shifting his weight from leg to leg. Though the shift was minuet it was enough for the Man of Iron to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Will Treaty. No need to lose face it's just the mother of your child, ya know the kid you didn't even know about, in there. Whatever."

At Clint's stare Tony slowly took his hand away. Shrugging at Steve's glare Tony turned back to Clint to continue putting his foot in his mouth until Bruce quietly shook his head at him. Sighing Tony started to walk towards the entrance.

Clint wanted to follow him, truly he did, but for some reason his feet where just not listening. Which was funny as fuck because the only other time his body seemed to not connect to his brain was currently working at the bar in front of him. Damn, that girl was messing with his sense and she hadn't even been back in his life for a full day.

Shaking his head Clint carefully rearranged his body to give off a particularly strong "fuck off" vibe. His steps silent and hands loose his teammates looked at each other in worry before jogging over to meet Tony and Clint at the door. Taking one more around him Clint moved his head side to side, cracking his neck he was ready for battle.

What he wasn't ready for was to see her in a literal spotlight, above a sea of heads. He sure as hell wasn't ready to see her croon into a mike, holding the stand as if it was a lover. No he really wasn't ready to see Kahea's hair falling around her shoulders wavy and shining, a small braid on either side of her head holding some of it away from her face. Eyes closed, lips pink and round, he felt that nothing could take away his breath faster.

Or at least that's what he thought until he caught sight of her outfit. Teal with a neckline that was big enough to slip over a shoulder, proclaiming her favorite color to be chrome in large faded grey letters, her top was just short enough to not reach the top of her shorts. Jean shorts so old the color had long since faded and he knew from experience they were soft, comfy and ripped at the back pocket, edges frayed, he had a hard time taking his eyes away from them. Brown, roughed up cowboy boots, bright yellow nails and a few silver rings spread out on her fingers completed her outfit.

"Aw fuck", he breathed out. He felt himself be pulled to the bar as Tony ordered the group beers. Settling into the back booth Clint immediately grabbed the chair in the darkest corner. Feeling three sets of eyes on him Clint kept his face explicitly neutral.

"Shit", he murmured another curse as Steve turned to take in the atmosphere around him. Deciding to take after his dear Captain Clint looked away from the stage only for his eyes to flash back towards it at the sound of a child's laughter.

There was the kid now bouncing in Kahea's arms and singing along to the song. Causing the crown to applause loudly.

"Mama you need to sing your song" the kid exclaimed as the song finished. Leaning closer Clint didn't even notice the movement of his team gathering closer, as if to cast a shield around him. Kahea looked slightly confused until the kid whispered in her ear lifting a small hand to cup his mom's ear so no one could see what he said.

Damn if that kid didn't have his hands, or his sixth sense apparently. Because after Kahea put him back on the ground and watch him scramble into an older man's arms, the first string of words coming from her mouth went straight into his soul. As if ice water was dumped on the whole table of men they sat in horrid silence as they listen to Kahea sing about a Henry from her past.

"Oh the grass is green

Everywhere but under me

Or so it seems"

Yeah, he was fucked.


	5. Sometimes the Hurt is so Deep, Deep,

**Thank you guys for the reviews! (Here's looking at you NOTagentsofnothing420 and especially saliorraven34 you guys are awesome :)) I would like some more please! Criticisms more then welcome! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you all enjoy it. Again the title and lyrics are sadly not mine but Patty Griffin (Rain) title, Mumford and Sons (Little Lion Man) and Emmylou Harris (Snake Song). Please enjoy.**

**Never had and Never will own the Avengers but I do own Kahea and Caden and Pappy and the rest!**

**Sometimes the Hurt is so Deep, Deep, Deep You Think that Your Going to Drown**

"Two things you want will just never be right

Its never rained like it has to night before

Now I don't wanna beg you baby

For something maybe you could never give"

Her eyes closed as she poured her soul into the song. Holding onto the mike like it was the only thing keeping her standing Kahea let everything she had been feeling leak into the song.

Singing was Kahea's way for letting everything go, of washing away all those past regrets and walking away clean. Writing was also an escape for her, pairing her words with music just made it feel like she was taking care of both her heart and soul. As soon as Pappy had heard her singing one night after closing he had badgered her day and night until she finally got on the stage. Since that night she had been performing at least three times a week for about an hour and a half each. She loved it.

Kahea's only rule was that she didn't want to be advertised, if word of mouth was good for Pappy's then word of mouth was good for her. The local's were fiercely proud and secretive of their bar but they were protective of Kahea. They wanted her to stay and she wanted to stay to. It was a mutually beneficial agreement (so Caden had told her, that she still giggle over when ever he tried to say beneficial).

Slightly swaying Kahea was totally engrossed in her music. Eyes cloudy, only focusing when her son came into view. The anxiousness of the day had melted away for a bit, her muscles loosening as she changed songs. A more upbeat song that still held a bit of a hauntingly beautiful tune helped the audience to calm down with her. The dance floor was quiet tonight as people were content to just stand and listen, the atmosphere dripping with the need for unity.

"Well unity they will get, with a side of chicken noodle soup for the soul," Kahea thought. Sending a smile down towards the audience she encouraged them to gather courage from one another. Courage she soaked up as well. She knew that sooner or later a man with x-ray eyes and the nose of a bloodhound would be on the look out for. So yeah, she packed a bag and her gas tank was full.

Caden and her were going to disappear into the night and not look back for sometime.

So she had made friends, finally had stable jobs, and god, oh god, Pappy. She would write and Caden would send pictures and they would miss him. They would both miss Pappy like hell but that little boy was worth a hundred million Pappy's. She wasn't, could never, risk loosing Caden.

Never.

Reaching down to grab her water bottle she nodded to one of the guys to come up front and start singing. As he opened up with a Mumford and Sons song she picked up the back up vocals as she took quick sips in-between. After winking at Caden she closed her eyes again, yet till a niggling sense in the back of her head had them opening.

Eyes slowly taking in the scene around her it wasn't until the third time around that her whole body abruptly shifted into a defense mode. It took that long because the face she saw wasn't the one she was expecting. No, instead of a laser beam glare, she was presented with eyes dark enough that she couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. Almost missing her queue for her next song she barely held back the need to jump off stage, grab Caden and run.

"Aw Jesus, Mary, and Joseph", Kahea breathed out. So what she couldn't see Hawkeye yet? Those eyes could only belong to one man and if Tony Stark was here you could bet that the others weren't far behind.

If they weren't already here.

"You can slip in, try to find me

Hold your breath and flat deny me

It makes no difference to my thinkin'

I'll be here when you start sinkin'"

She sang out as strongly as she could. They might be the Avengers but she was a mother. And face it…

NOTHING was scarier then a mama bear protecting her cub.

-Tony's POV-

He had known the minute she registered his presence in the room. Her hands tightened, her legs spread out a bit more as if she was getting ready to physically fight. Tony registered all that, but he noticed her voice. Her eyes seemed to blaze as her voice took on a raspier tone; the words were dripping honey and covered in nails, simultaneously stabbing him in the fucking gut while they left a sweet and cloying flavor in his mouth. Well, shit who knew Goldilocks could fight off the three bears?

It reminded him of how a rattle snake would shake it's rattler warning the enemy if they got any closer they would be facing some very deadly poison. One that promised a damn painful, but not very short death. Drawling it out until the prey was a shell of its former self. Shit, he would bet most of his fortune that there wasn't much difference between the two either.

-Steve's POV-

Unlike Tony, Steve didn't see a rattler. He saw a soldier; one who had seen all the bad yet never let go of the good either. Kahea didn't have that dark look on her face like the others, soldiers and Avengers alike. Her whole self seemed to glow with a confidence that could only be won on a battlefield. Doesn't matter if her battlefield was long nights trying to get food on the table or gunfights trying to survive the war. Shit, he knew war was fought on all different kind of battlefields; and she had been fighting a never ending one.

Steve had personal knowledge of that look. His mother wore it every single fucking day.

A mother who had to worry about the cost of winter clothes, whether to get electrical light or hot water that week. Even worse, if she should eat that week versus that toy he wanted for his birthday. It might not have been as bad for Kahea although he couldn't stop comparing her to his mother.

Some how it didn't surprise him that they were that different: stance, strength, and all.

-Bruce POV-

Bruce was tense, which wasn't something very new. What was new was the reason for his tenseness. The people around him weren't to rowdy. The effects of the madman still had a bit of a hold and no one wanted a fight tonight. Nope, he was tense because he felt guilty. A feeling that the big guy was still trying to figure out meant he needed to make an appearance or not.

Bruce was guilty because the girl in front of him had a look that he had seen many times over the years. A young girl who was forced to see the world as black and dull before her time. The colors that she could once see had leaked away. He knew she had her own personal rainbow in her son but even a rainbow couldn't fill up the sky.

A rainbow only shone that brightly after a storm so strong that it would tear away foundations and destroy entire buildings.

He had been one of the closest to Kahea. He had never stopped looking but he had slowed down. His hands shook slightly as he took off his glasses; closing his eyes he messaged them briefly before putting them back on. A headache pounding behind his eyes he couldn't help the twinge of pure of joy he felt at finding her.

Kahea always said you can never shut the door on true family, especially the ones you choose. God, did he hope she still felt the same.

-Clint's POV-

He eyed her from the shadows, practically seeing the hostility that she was giving off in the air. Letting her words wash over him he relaxed his body. She may have planned to run off but she was getting ready for a fight. Her body a strong line, fist clenched, she bore into him. He could deal with a fight.

He couldn't deal with a damn disappearing act. If they were fighting that means she was there to fucking fight. A disappearance meant nothing but memories, whiskey, and thoughts of what could be. Clint had done the goddamn country song and he was ready to move onto rock'n'roll. Music was always a part of their life together so it made sense that it would still play a big role in their face off.

So what if she looked like she was ready to rip into him with some Three Days Grace instead of that cheesy Bon Jovi stuff that always got her hips rocking. He had lived to long with out her and this time he wasn't going to let her go again.

Letting his eyes wonder his breath left his body again. A recent habit he had no idea where he had picked it up. He knew it had nothing to do with the kid who seemed to be staring in his direction even though Clint knew for a fact he was safe in the shadows. At least he thought he was safe until he saw the boy quickly whisper in the old man's ear, wildly pointing at the table he sat at. Then again he was sitting at a table with some of most well known superheroes ever. It wasn't until the small boy started to bodily drag the man towards them that he knew his thoughts were wrong as fuck.

The boy was coming to their spot all right but his eyes had never left Clint's. Coming to the table the boy calmly walked around, as his caretaker seemed to subtly take in the men around him. Clint's respect for the man grew as he noticed the graying gentleman looked ready to take on all four of them if the little one needed protection. Clint bet that the geezer sure as shit knew whom they were as well.

"Mr. Hawkeye, are you looking for me? Because my mommy said that sometimes she thought I was a clone of you and that I was a Hawkeye in training since I was baby and that one day you might want to meet me because I'm awesome and because I am super strong and because I can shoot totally awesome for my age and she keeps mumbling about somethin that has to do with a small attention spanner and not like authoririty or spinach"

The Avengers eyes were wide because the kid had said this all in one breath. Clint's eyes were wide because up close the kid was a mini him. From his eyes to the way he stood; it was all Clint fucking Barton.

Talk about looking in a mirror he just might have a clone after all.

The boy must have taken the silence as a bad sign because he immediately leans in to whisper to Clint.

"Don't worry Mister Hawkeye I only knew it was you because mommy let me have a picture of you without your mask she kept in her sock drawer as long as I didn't tell no body. I hasn't! Cross my heart!" His eyes eagerly bore into Clint's as his small hand reached out to touch his.

"Oh its been kept a secret alright" said a voice to Clint's right. "He is the best secret keeper in the world my Caden Fletcher Bachman", there Kahea stood. Grinning, running her fingers hair through the boy's hair.

The men instantly stiffened as her voice broke through the haze the boy had created. Well, most of the men at least.

Clint didn't notice though, he was to busy repeating his son's name in his head over and over. Fuck, HIS son's name.

Caden Fletcher Bachman, son of one Clint Barton.


	6. Will You still Love Me

**So I am loving writing this story and I hope you guys are loving reading it! The characters will start evolving more and I want to start moving the storyline a little faster within the next few chapters so that I am not only on day three by chapter twenty-five or something. I just really feel like this meeting was important and the story needed a strong beginning so hopefully you all aren't holding your breath for to much longer. Thank you for the reviews and I would love some more please! Any thoughts would be very appreciated! Enjoy the next chapter! **

**DO NOT OWN THE TITLE (LANA DEL RAY- YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL) LYRICS OR THE AVENGERS, though I do own the storyline and the others! So with out further interruptions:**

* * *

**Will You still Love Me when I got Nothing but My Aching Soul?**

Clint didn't say anything as he took his eyes off the boy, fuck, _off Caden_. He kept his stance tense and face blank. Clint didn't know what exactly Kahea was planning but she _sure as shit_ wasn't taking off into the moonlight. Besides that kid she was gripping was starting to wiggle again.

God, he didn't notice how much he wanted to hear that voice again until the kid, fuck, _Caden_ looked like he was about to open his mouth again.

He glanced around catching the older gentleman's eyes. The man nodded before moving next to Kahea and the ki-, fuck, _Caden Fletcher_.

He really liked the name. Caden Fletcher was an awesome name.

And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was his kid's name.

The last name had to go though.

Fuck, his kid.

_Fuck_, he was going to have to stop saying fuck.

The man, Pappy, cut off his line of thought by offering for ever one to head to a back room where it would be quieter and less public. Without waiting for the adults around him to agree Caden climbed into Clint's arms. Clint's body froze for a breath, arms moving around around the boy extremely slowly until Caden was comfortable shifting his weight onto Clint.

The fact that this boy was already trusting him made Clint suddenly feel ten feet tall.

"Don't worry Mister Hawkeye I'll show you the back room. It's my second favorite place in the whole bar! When no one is using it I am allowed to go back there and do whatever I want" pointing to the man ahead of them Caden continued to talk at thirty miles an hour. "Pappy even set up a small dart course up so I can use my indoor bow and arrows. Plus that means mommy alwayyyysssss lets me drink a Shirley Temple if I promise not to jump on the tables."

Clint just had to smile at the last part. Caden had leaned in to whisper the last part but true to toddler fashion the kid was heard by everyone. For the first time since Kahea had charged back into his life Clint felt like he could breath again.

Tightening his arms around the small body he easily stood, being careful not to even jostle the boy. Walking away without even checking if anyone was following him. Clint let Caden point out the way.

God, Clint wasn't going to let this kid ever leave his sight. Caden's mom was going to have a fucking _hard_ time hiding from him as well.

-Tony's POV-

Tony wasn't even surprised when Clint walked away with out doing a scope of the room as habit. He would like to think it was because he trusted his teammates, which Clint did, with his life. This time though, it had more to do with the small clone in his arms. The lines in Clint's body weren't relaxed but they weren't as defined either. Instead, Tony thought, the man seemed to glow a bit.

Time to stop that train of thought before he grew a total vagina.

Tony was the third to follow the pair. The man, Pappy, had held an arm out to Kahea and she gratefully took it. It was plain to see that this grandpa played a very special role in the young duo's life.

He couldn't help but feel a _littlemaybeafuckington_ jealous of that.

Tony might not have had the sway with Kahea that Bruce did but they were close. The whole team looked to her was part of their mismatch family. She had carved her own place. As much as Tony didn't want his junk totally falling off, he had to admit that the space left a big hole that had yet to be filled.

Oh God, that kid was going to be spoiled before the _week_ was even over. Tony felt himself smirk intentionally when he heard the kid giggling at a face his mom was making to him from over Clint's shoulder. Dirty blond hair and a face that screamed troublemaker with a complicated mix of tough vulnerability. An expression he had personally seen on Clint's face or; Mister Hawkeye's, as Caden had called him (insert giggle, a _MANLY_ giggle, and a promise to call Clint that here).

Staring without concern he studied the kid.

Fuck, the kid had a name, _Caden_.

_Fuck_ he had a terrible gut feeling he wouldn't be able to say fuck anymore.

God, he hoped Pepper wouldn't mind turning lesbian because he was definitely coming back a girl. Especially if that kid was able to pull the same puppy dog eyes Clint could.

That reminded him he still had to create a new chemical for Clint's arrows. They took to long to detonate and there wasn't a big enough boom.

There now, Tony knew his junk wasn't going to fall off, looked like Pep wasn't going to have to switch sides after all.

-Steve's POV-

Steve was the last to leave the table. Watching the room, he noticed a few eyes following not the Avengers, but Kahea. It was plain to see how protective they were of their own. Trying to not seem to intimidating Steve smiled at the few that made eye contact with him.

As the group passed through a door behind the bar the noise drastically lowered. They watched Caden slide out of Clint's arms and run to the other side of the room.

Taking the atmosphere in Steve decided that he liked it back here.

A little smaller then main room behind them the hard wood floors and walls carried the same relaxed theme. Lightening fixtures hung from the ceiling in forms of copper lanterns giving the room a classier feel with out looking completely out of place. Tables lined one side of the room. Chairs were stacked to the side. Caden was trying his hardest to pull out giant panels made to cut the room in half if need be.

Steve walked over to help the struggling boy and the smile he got in thanks created an answering grin of his own face. Tugging Steve's hand and pointing rapidly the boy drugged him to a set of chairs and boxes in the middle of the room.

"Well Mister" the small boy got super serious suddenly "I have ta show Hawkeye how good I am then maybe he'll train me. Because I am going to grow up to be Hawkeye because my mommy said I'm the BESTEST at protecting people. So does Pappy, he said I am almost big enough to help protect mommy from all the creeps. Well, he didn't say creeps but mommy wont let me say the word Pappy said." Whispering the last part to Steve as if it was a secret.

"Plus I am totally awesome at archery. I am at the top of the Will Tell group and I'm suppose to be in the Robin Hood class but I am that good." Caden flexed his arms as he took a deep breath to puff out his chest.

Holding back a laugh Steve nodded his head and made sure to arrange his face in a serious manner as well. "You do look very strong."

Putting chairs and boxes where ever the kid told him, Caden chatted away. Only needing an occasional nod or "Yup" Steve was able to keep an eye on the others.

The rest of the Avengers were on his right, not really talking but standing close together. Tony's shoulder would randomly brush against Clint's when ever Caden would do something particularly Barton like. Bruce seemed to be taking deep breaths; eyes flicking between Clint, Steve, and Kahea.

Kahea looked as calm as one could be and if it was any other group then the Avengers she might have pulled it off to.

But as relaxed as the rest of her was the ring on her right hand kept turning. Silver glinted on her ring finger as it twisted catching the light. As Caden finally finished setting up the mini obstacle course Kahea slowly made her way towards them.

-Kahea POV-

Every step she took felt as if she was walking through molasses. Watching her son take complete control of Captain America made her smile. Caden had a gift of just being able to capture the delight of anyone. He was purely a beam of sunshine and Kahea didn't know what she would do if he was taken from her.

But she couldn't think of that. Clint might not be able to keep from breaking her heart but he would never purposely break her soul. Because that's what he would do, he would tear it apart if he tried to take her son away. Shaking her head Kahea finally reached the obstacle course.

"Alright Baby Bird let show these heroes how it's done", she run a quick hand through his hair as he ran to get his bow from the back of the room. Turning around Kahea spoke to the group of men for only the second time tonight.

"Working as much as I do means sometimes a babysitter can't always be there so Pappy here usually keeps an eye on him while I work out front. I got one of the teachers from his range to make a set of indoor bow and arrows for his birthday." Keeping eye contact and her hands in her pocket the attitude pouring off her was strong.

Kahea James was a great mom and if they thought they were going to just show up and take him they had another thing coming.

Her mouth opened to make another statement before he son came barreling in to disrupt her. Clutching a small, blue, long bow and slinging a quiver of arrows on his back Caden looked as if he was preparing to go to war. His face was tense and his little fingers nervously plucked at the string. Coming to stand in front of Clint he straighten out his shoulders and nodded his head.

Kahea hid a small smirk; these guys had no idea what they were in for. As soon as Caden had decided he wanted to be Hawkeye at three years old, he would stop at nothing to be the best little superhero he could be. Martial Arts, archery, even gymnastics had all become a staple in his life. Religiously the boy had started to train himself. Though he had many friends if a birthday party or play date interfered with his classes then he would drop the event.

As Caden start to dart, jump, flip, tumble, and shoot his way through the course the men's mouths started to drop. Shaking her head Kahea marveled at how many times Caden was not taken seriously because of his own laidback and witty attitude. Kahea watched her past lover as he started to map Caden's moves, she had no doubt by the end of it he would be able to follow in her, their, son's path easily and step for step. Maybe even have some pointers on what he can do to be better or more efficient.

Caden was a special child and she couldn't keep the thoughts of what would happen when, more like now that, Clint saw it.

A part of her wanted Clint to step up so badly. Claiming and loving the child, becoming a stable part of his life. She knew keeping him away from Clint was her idea but that didn't mean she wished she could have changed it. She had her reasons but reasons didn't answer a young boy's question of why he didn't have a daddy like the others. She knew Clint was capable of becoming a father to Caden, not just a mentor or hero. She knew it was best for her son to come to know his father; for Clint to become a major part of who this boy could become. The protection and family that Clint could give him was also a major highlight.

Who didn't want the Avengers as part of their family?

Another part of her was beyond afraid of what would happen if Clint decided to one day just leave him. In her heart of hearts she knew this was a beyond impossible situation. Clint could be part of a family, the men behind him silently giving support showed that. But what if he couldn't handle a family of his own blood? Couldn't handle being a father? Would he just leave? Breaking Caden's heart little by little when he realizes his daddy had better things to do?

Worse yet, what if Clint decided it was HER who didn't deserve Caden? As a single mom working two jobs just to keep food on the table she would have very little sway in court. Even with Pappy's help to pay for Caden's extracurricular activities Kahea had trouble keeping him in clothes that fit. What court would give her primary custody if he had a father who could literally give him the stars? Could give him the best protection? Who would go up against the World's Mightiest Heroes?

As Kahea watched Caden flip over the last chair to put an arrow straight into the target as soon as he landed her heart thundered at the possibility of what was going to happen to them now. Because whatever position Clint decided to fill in Caden's life, she knew one thing for certain.

Caden Fletcher Bachman's life was about to get a lot more interesting and Kahea James?

Well, her world was about to be turned upside down.


	7. In My Recovery, I am a Soldier at War

**Hi everyone! I am so glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. Thank you every one who became new followers/made this story a favorite and those who still are. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much. I am really starting to get excited about putting up my chapters here. Again the title is not my words but those of awesome singer James Arthur. Review welcome. Please enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS but I do own the storyline and characters!**

* * *

**In My Recovery, I am a Soldier at War**

-Clint's POV-

Watching the child fly through the air was amazing and _fucking_ heart stopping. A small voice in the back of his mind murmured something about this feeling being akin to what his team feels when he jumps off the roof without thinking. Funny, the voice sounded a lot like Kahea, or maybe it was just because Kahea decided to talk just then.

"He has been in gymnastics since he was three and archery since he could hold a bow." Shoulders tense as she watched the young boy run to the other side of the room to collect his arrows.

Of course she could read his mind. He swore sometimes she was a better candidate for the Avengers then he ever was.

Nodding his head his eyes followed the boy run back towards him. Slowing to a walk and back straighten as he got closer to Clint. He lifted his eyes all the way up to meet Clint's. Without thinking both Clint and Caden cocked their heads to the side, arms crossed over their chest and legs spread slightly apart.

As soon as he noticed what was happening Clint dropped his arms as if he was on fire. Two sets of eyes searching for Kahea's automatically. She just shook her head, hands covering her mouth as she shook with laughter.

God he had missed that sound.

"Well" the little mini-me rolled his eyes as if he couldn't believe Clint was taking so long to answer.

Coughing, he was coughing, because _godfuckinhelldamnit_ he suddenly _couldn't_ breathe. He had a kid and it just hit him that he hadn't spoke to words to the boy. Jesus F. Christ what were you suppose to say when opening your mouth for the first time around your own blood and D.N.A?

"You did great kid." KID?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKTARD CALLS THEIR KID, FUCKING KID WHEN HE MEETS HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME?! "I mean", this _godfuckinhelldamnit_ coughing has got to stop; "You did amazing Caden".

Watching his son's eyes almost pop out of his head filled Clint with some kind of peace he had never felt before. Only knowing the kid a day and freaked out as fuck, Clint still felt a little piece of himself just fill with Caden. Drinking up his every facial expression, every sound as well as body movement. He had already missed so much. Clint was sure as hell he wasn't going to miss anymore.

Clint could tell the toy sized Avenger already was well on his was to having Clint wrapped around his finger. Damn, the way Steve doted on Caden meant the dude was ready to fight the Germans all over again for him. He just fucking _knew_ Tony was already doing the calculations to make the boy a pint sized Iron Man suit, lasers and all.

Which damn well wasn't going to happening, Caden was OBVISOUSLY going to want to wear the family colors purple and black. Plus Kahea would never go for it. Shit, _he_ wouldn't go for it.

Thinking of Kahea Clint's eyes narrowed a bit. Not enough to alert the peewee archer, who was currently grabbing on to said woman's pant leg talking a hundred miles an hour yet the lack of breath didn't seem to faze her at all. The kid has got to have air balloon for lungs because there was no way a normal human could talk that much and _not_ pass out.

"Don't get distracted Barton" he mumbled under his breath. The shock was starting to melt away little by little, though he still got a bit dizzy whenever he looked at Caden, and was being replaced by anger. Fuck he missed almost _five years_ of his kid's life because of her!

_Fuckyouverymuch_ yes, he had kept count of how long she had been out of his life.

_Fuck_ he had to stop cursing.

Of course that time would have to happen after he had his talk with the escape artist herself.

-Bruce POV-

Watching Caden practically explode with happiness brought a calm over the scientist. The fact that Clint seemed to be free of a heavy weight also helped to put a smirk on the quiet man's face.

Clint has had a shadow following for a while. Though Clint hadn't been moping around the whole time it was apparent he had some part of him missing. Even being in the same room as Kahea acted like a light to chase the remnant of the shadow away.

That didn't mean that Bruce couldn't see the tension between the two either. He could probably cut the air with a knife it was so filled with anticipation. They had to have a talk, a _long_ one. Followed by one with each of the Avengers. He needed to talk to her and standing on the other side of the room, giving her space, was killing him.

Bruce _missed_ her. She became part of his family and he was hurt when she disappeared.

Yet here she was, with a breath taking little boy, a new life all her own. He couldn't help but be a little bitter that it looked like she moved on, leaving them all behind. Keeping his eyes on her as the older gentleman behind her hovered. He seemed to be close to the duo. Caden shown with love for the old man.

That hurt. Who was this man and why was he allowed to play a big part in their lives when he wasn't? The logical part of him knew that she had to cut all ties to make a clean break of Clint. But that didn't mean that the Big Guy had to like it.

Bruce couldn't figure out whom he was madder at. Kahea for leaving, or Clint for screwing it all up.

Taking a deep breath Bruce felt his heart beat slow down. Closing his eyes he rubbed them under his glasses, stilling when he felt a small hand pulling on his pant leg.

"Ya know mister my mom has a picture of you to. I didn't say so at first because I forgot but then I remembered because you rubbed your eyes like you did in the picture. Why didn't ya open your eyes in the picture? My said she was being ste- stealtty, like a ninja. I told her she is to loud to be a ninja but she just gives me a look and then tickles me." Caden's brow slowly crinkled, as he seemed to think back to the something. "In fact she's got a picture of all of you but yours is the very funniest."

Bruce flickered his stare towards Kahea who wasn't looking at any of them, just playing with her fingers. Feeling another pull on his pant leg, funny how his pant leg was all of the sudden _attached_ to his heartstrings, Bruce let his hand curved around the top of the boy's head.

"I don't know about being a ninja but your mom does have pretty good sneaking abilities." Letting his fingers play in the child's soft hair, he finally managed eye contact with Kahea.

To which she promptly broke into a run and launched herself at him. Arms circling him as sobs muffled by his shirt.

"_I missed you Sunshine_."

-Kahea POV-

Kahea knew she should calm down. Bruce had every right to be mad at her right know but she needed to touch him. Bruce had always been a rock for her, a calm place in the storm. Bruce was family and to a woman who didn't have any that meant a whole lot. She let the familiar smell of him wash over her. She knew there would be some long talks before everything could even start to heal but she just needed to know it was a possibility.

Hearing him call her sunshine just made her crack even more. She had been stressed for years. The ware and tear of having to keep up the charade, never letting anyone close, it was slowly killing her. Caden was enough of a balm to keep her from fully realizing it; yet seeing the group was like waking up fully for the first time in five years. The hurricane of thoughts she had been having in the past day or so hadn't helped either. God, she really needed to get it _together_.

Through the haze of tears she heard her son ask why his mommy was crying and who hurt her because they were going to have an arrow coming out of their ass.

Wait, did he just say _ass_?

"Caden Fletcher Bachman! You do not use those words! I don't care what Pappy said he is a grown up and you, mister, are not!" Kahea quickly turned around, finger shaking in a smirking face. The words were fully out before she realized what her arrogant son was thinking.

At four, almost five, her son was already using his trouble making ways for good. Getting her angry so her tears would stop.

Oh, he was _smart _all right.

Bending down she gathered her son in her arms. Taking a deep and calming breath her eyes wandered to Clint's. He was staring at her with blank eyes, face just as unreadable.

A big difference from how he was looking at Caden. Selfishly she wished he would look at her with some kind of emotion. Kahea knew she had made some mistakes but the small ember of hurt sparked. She had done what she thought was right at the time, she was proud that her decision didn't come out of hurt. She wanted him to get mad, because if he got mad so could she.

Gearing up for a war, that is what she felt like she was doing; yet she didn't want to start a war with him. She knew there_ could_ be no war if they were to raise Caden in some kind of calm atmosphere. Another deep breath before lifting Caden up she turned back towards Bruce. Caden snuggled close, an obvious sign that he was finally starting to get sleepy.

"Well it's getting late. I was actually supposed to get off after the show." Looking back at Pappy she apologized. "I am sorry I forgot to punch out. Do you need me to stay or?" She let the question hang in the air. Finding herself tired all of the sudden she hoped Pappy let her go, even if she did feel safer at the bar.

Pappy walked over to her and Caden, putting a hand over the little boy's head, he ruffled his hair.

-Pappy's POV-

Pappy was a lot older then he likes to admit, though his body had no problem reminding him every morning. He had seen and heard everything from his time being young, wild, and traveling across the states.

He had family but he had cut ties with them a long time ago. His wife had died from cancer a few years before Kahea showed up. She was the love of his life, the one who helped him to change. Sadly, she was never able to give him kids.

He resigned himself to living a comfortable but lonely life.

Then Kahea Jones had showed up with a blonde haired baby, a beat up duffle bag, and an even more beat up truck. His heart couldn't help but grow a bit. He already had a reputation for being a gruff softy but this girl played on all the right heartstrings.

Barely twenty-three she was hard working, mature, and willing to do whatever she could to raise her son right. The shadow in her eyes telling him she saw the world in a way a girl like her should never had to see it.

Heartbreak was a _hard _as fuck thing to go through, no matter what age.

She had that heartbreak look in spades. She never let it get her down though, never let it affect the way she raised her son. He liked that about her. She _never_ blamed Caden for her hardships, never showered anything but love on the boy. Kahea James was one of the lucky few who wouldn't let bitterness enflame her. He _loved_ that about her the most.

Watching the boy grow was a blessing, just as it was to be nicknamed Pappy. Caden had started calling him that after watching a show and loved the way they said grandfather. It caught on quickly. After thirty-five years living in the little town he was newly christened.

He thinks it was one of the best things that have ever happened to him. He had a family all of the sudden. Birthdays to help plan, a grandkid to dote on, love to give and receive.

He watched as Kahea worked herself to the bone. Leaving the kid with a friend over night so she could work at the bar then over night at the bakery. Staying up all night to never stop once the sun lit up the sky. Caden would be up, chores would have to get done,_ only_ napping when Caden did.

When Caden was old enough to go to school she was able to get a bit of a break to sleep. Not that she ever really did, always cleaning or doing some errand.

It was those years before that hurt to watch.

He watched as she went from job to job, ending with making breakfast for the boy. How she never took it out on Caden mind boggled him. Sure, she had her bad days but the boy never really felt anything other then love. He took the boy whenever he could, paid for extra lessons the kid wanted but it wasn't enough sometimes.

Not that Kahea leaned on him all the way. She barely let him help pay for anything, only relenting when he claimed it was a birthday, Christmas, what-the-hell-ever-gift. She didn't want him to become her provider, needing to work through this _herself_.

Fuck, if he didn't have the money though, at his age what was he supposes to spend it on? A motor scooter? People were screwed in the head if they thought that was ever going to happen.

So being so a family member it was a natural reaction to stick around, offering comfort and protection to the duo in front of him.

He had watched the whole situation unfold in front on him. Watched closely as the boy ran around the room, wrapping the superhero's around his finger.

Funny how not even Earth's Mightiest Heroes didn't stand a chance around the toddler.

Kahea stuck close to him, muttering nonsense as she tried to keep it together. Drinking in comfort from him just being there he moved his hand to grab hers. He watched as she finally cracked rushing to the slight man in front of them. He was glad she was going to find peace.

Sad that that peace meant leaving him _behind_.

Well, never fully behind. He knew she would never leave him. More like his little family had some relatives and they were taking her and Caden away to college. He knew she was leaving the moment she invited the others into the back room. She needed this, Caden needed this.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to be Pappy Grizzly though. The man to the side of had hurt her deep. She may have never told him the exact situation or even his name but it didn't take a genius to tell which guy was Caden's dad. Even if the boy wasn't a photo image or personality snatcher, the way she acted around him was telling.

This, Clint, had earned the passive hate glare and that was enough for Pappy to hate him where he stood. Kahea didn't even like using the word hate but she was unconsciously giving off that "fuck off" vibe.

Putting his other hand on her head he leaned closer to her, staring her down.

She was tired.

"I will let ya go this time girl but next time I am making work till your feet bleed." A smirk appeared on her face as he intended, they both knew he would never do that. "Keep me in the loop sweetheart. You got the bakery tonight?"

When she shook her head he kissed her forehead. Silently asking if she needed help. Another shake had him quietly standing back, letting his hands drop.

"Alright sweetheart. I will see you both tomorrow?" At his question she nodded. Shifting Caden a bit to get his bag she was immediately relieved of the boy's bows and toys, the Clint fucker shrugging the small backpack on his shoulder.

A kiss on each cheek took Pappy's stare away from the man. Kahea and Caden echoed, "I love you" and started to the door, Caden waving from his perch in his mom's arms. The rest followed after her.

Well, he needed a shot of whiskey.

Shaking his head again he walked the opposite way, seconded guessing his choice at staying behind. These men wouldn't hurt them, not physically at least. He was beyond great at reading people plus, they were the damned Avengers. That didn't mean he didn't want to protect Kahea and Caden though.

He was _their_ damn Pappy.

Hell he needed a _whole_ bottle of whiskey, fuck the glass.

* * *

**P.S how would you guys feel about a short one shot about Clint and Kahea's past? Message me or review about how you guys would feel about it.**


	8. Miles that have Torn Us Apart

**Hello my lovelies! This is my favorite chapter I have written to so far. I love being able to share my story and the positive feedback I am getting is really wonderful! So please review or pm if you have any critics or questions! Thank you for reading and as always I hope you enjoy it! **

**P.S Title goes to the amazing Amos Lee, "Windows Are Rolled Down", I imagine that Kahea listened to this a lot when she first got on the road.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, I do own the rest so ya know. Mine! haha**

* * *

**Miles that have Torn Us Apart, My New found Faith and My Broken Heart **

Walking down the sidewalk was not the most comfortable situation that Tony had ever been a part of.

Definitely wasn't one of the most uncomfortable situations either.

That was saved for July 9th, 2006.

We _never_ speak about July 9th, 2006.

Watching as the rug-rat fought sleep in his mom's arms was actually pretty damn cute. The kid would be talking fifty miles an hour just to start mumbling, eyes closing, before shaking himself awake and talking even faster. He couldn't help but smirk when Caden decided the shaking wasn't working.

One of the Avengers would have to hold him and since Tony, or "Mister Iron Man", was the farthest away from his mom's calming presences could he please hold him?

Yeah, this kid had the Barton puppy dog eyes. Well that sure as fuck meant he was getting anything he wanted.

So even though Tony couldn't remember last time he held a kid, _if he ever did_, he picked up Caden.

It was surprising how light the kid was. Didn't people always complain about how kids were heavier then they looked? Then again the kid was scrawny, or maybe wiry was a better word for all that undercover muscle the kid possessed. Caden held on tightly. Small arms wrapped around his neck and legs hanging by Tony's hips. A smile soon claimed both participants' faces.

It was in that moment he knew he had a troublemaker in arms.

Holding the tike was _just_ as scary as it was amazing though. Tony had a hard time knowing how tightly to hold him. Not wanting to create a Caden pulp, Tony also didn't want to create a Caden pancake by dropping him either.

He could see the smirk on Kahea's face from the corner of his eye. Watching him struggle at first for a grip only to loosen it when Caden shot him a small wince. He prayed to who ever the hell was up there that Clint wouldn't notice it.

Of course Tony was a straight up _sinner _and the prayer went unanswered as Clint sent a deathly glare his way. A slight shiver went down Tony's spine.

"Cold mister? I gots a jacket in my bag. Mom says even though it's summer it still gets cold at night so I got to wear a jacket sometimes". Looking at Tony as if he was the most put upon kid for this.

Tony of course couldn't help but nod in complete agreement. A sneaky look gracing his face as he leaned into Caden.

"Well you could always loose the jacket and then tell your mom that you can't wear it because you couldn't find it," he whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear it. Winking at the small boy in his arms.

"Well maybe I could pretend to lose it Mister Iron Man cause this jacket was espenive and mom had to work _two_ shifts for it! Cause see it has you, Cap, Hulk, and Hawkeye on it! Plus it got boring stuff like being waterproof and its gots a hood and a removable liner. I gots only the liner in my bag not the whole thing. It absolutely my favorite jacket and mom brought it for my birthday last year. She said I could only have it if I took good care of it. It's why she brought it big to so's I can fit in it for a couple years too."

Tony's smirk fell off his face as he turned his head to look at Kahea. Her face was red enough for everyone to see the blush under the streetlights. He knew she had to have it hard but not _this_ hard. The boy's actual protest showing how bad it got more then the actual words. What five-year-old boy had to _worry_ about keeping his coat _nice_?

A boy that had to watch his mom work harder then she should. A boy whose mom drilled into how important it was to make things last.

Tony rearranged his face to show his most arrogant expression. "No worries mini hawk I will just buy you a new one. Fuuuu-fudge I will just make you a new one."

The major shade Kahea threw him made Tony think that cursing was _definitely_ not allowed.

Well, fuck.

He was serious about the coat through. Hell, the _whole damn fashion world_ was about to bow down to its newest muse, Caden Fletcher.

-Steve's POV-

Steve stayed quiet during the walk to Kahea's house. Already having sometime with the pistol whipper, he thought it would be good for the others to get a feel for the small boy.

He cringed when he heard Caden's answer to Tony's question though.

Growing up in the Depression had been bleak. He knew what it meant to stretch every last cent till it _screamed_ for mercy. Sawdust cakes and milk that was so water down it was almost clear, left a lasting taste in his mouth. He _never_ even had chocolate until he was in his twenties, right before the war started.

He had heard the speeches from his mom, begging him to just be careful with those pants, patched till they literally fell apart. Shoes pinching his toes or stuffing newspaper into them.

Steve _still_ had a hard time spending money and tended to wear something until it was falling apart at the seams. Even then sometimes he would sit at night and sew while listening to some podcast or audio accounts of historical events.

Steve _literally_ tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as the stopped in front of a small single house. A stone pathway cut a perfectly mowed lawn in half. Bushes, flowers, and a Cherry Blossom Weeping Willow almost hid the door from view. The only bit visible were some large windows that promised a whole lot of natural light shone through the house.

The men waited quietly as Kahea walked up the path. She didn't notice they weren't following her until she unlocked the front door and stepped aside for them to enter. A quick nod of her head was all it took for them to lumber in.

Steve immediately understood why she chose the small house. An almost completely open floor plan made the house feel more like a tree house. Windows were everywhere, curtains open. Trees giving them the privacy that the windows didn't, branches wove in and out, leaves light enough to let the sunshine and moonlight in.

Kahea turned on some lights. The room was made up of a kitchen, dining room and TV/play room. The walls where eye catching colors. Pastels and jeweled tones that opened up the space even more. Each wall claimed a different color, blues, purples, yellows, greens, grays, and one wall that featured blackboard paint.

The playroom/ TV room was the first area in the house. It was slightly closed off from the kitchen by a breakfast bar. The TV's back was to a window and the couch was slide under the bar. The furniture was old but had "character" Steve would say. Mismatched it seemed to fit in an entirely quirky way.

The other wall was cut in half by a few organized tubs of toys and small bookcase sticking out from the wall near a corner, creating a close off space complete with a small rug. The shelves took up a very small space so that little hands could reach the chalkboard painted wall behind. Scribbles, notes, and detailed drawings covered it from corner to corner.

Wooden floors lead to the kitchen and a back door. Bright oranges, yellows, and calm creams created a vibrant space. Silver appliances looked clean but worn. The kitchen took up almost the whole back corner of the house. A small space was used for a place to eat. A dark wood table stood under a light fixture. The wall boasted black and white pictures of Caden eating through out his life. The pictures flowed to create a timeline of sorts.

Steve's favorite was the picture of Caden during a birthday. The small baby was sitting in a highchair and icing covered a smile that took up his whole face. A piece of cake mashed in his hair.

A small hallway led to the bedrooms Steve guessed.

Kahea had made a home here. It _hurt_ Steve to realize it was a life without them in it. He could imagine a preteen asking for help on homework at that wooden table. He could see them celebrating birthdays, holidays, and just any day in the snug house. He hadn't seen the backyard but he could bet it was just as taken care of and just as homey as the rest of the place. Steve could just see her cooking breakfast, dinner and everything in between. Dancing to whatever was on the radio and dragging a very reluctant teenage Caden to his feet to join.

Kahea was struggling but just like his mom; she was strong enough to_ live_ not just _survive_.

She was strong enough to provide the best life for her son and be willing to see the joy in life no matter how hard life was for her.

Yes, it was a small home, BUT it was still a _home_.

One glance at Clint's face told Steve he had noticed the same thing. Missing Clint or not, Kahea had determined to fight fate and move on. At least move on as much as she could.

-Clint's POV-

He didn't know what he quite expected when he walked through her house but it fit her. The colors that were never supposed to work together, did. Mix-match furniture somehow didn't clash and the openness of the place just screamed Kahea. Looking up he noticed that the ceiling was pointed and naked beams ran parallel from the main walls. That was a bit of a surprise.

A memory suddenly crowded his brain, _unwilling_ to be pushed back in a box.

Fall air, the crisp scent of spices from her coffee, feet swinging slowly to the music playing in just her head. The way her hat kept tilting a bit to the right, the way her cheeks became the most appealing shade of red, how he couldn't help but lean slightly closer every time she opened her mouth. Talking about living somewhere other then here, anywhere in the world, eyes sparkling and her voice happy and light. He remembered oranges, reds, and greenish yellows, the sound of crackling leaves and the smell of grass that had been cut for the last time before snowfall.

But most of all he remembered her agreeing to a "hawk nest" as long as the beams where old oak and she could have a rope ladder to join him once and awhile.

His eyes focused quickly, a hook in the wall that held up a small rope ladder.

"I had to once Caden learned he could climb. I found him half way up one day and I swear I lost twenty years of my life right then."

Clint's head whipped around at the soft sound of her voice. A small, sad smile graced her face and her eyes where _just _as far away as his had been only seconds before.

"He likes to be up high. He sees the world so different from me sometimes I would be _afraid_ to be left on the ground while he soared away." Her voice now taking on a watery tone. With a shake of her head she let out a brittle laugh. "He has so much, just so much_ something_, that sometimes I just wanted to get up high to see if I could catch a glimpse of what he saw, what _you_ saw, I hoped I would grow wings to."

Watching her watch _their _son was confusing, beautiful, angering, amazing, and so distracting all at once. He had never been so overwhelmed be feelings before but as his eyes met their son's he knew it was more then worth it.

_Their_ son.

Hell, he hadn't thought of it that way. He had thought of Caden as either his son or hers but never theirs. How was this suppose to work? How was he suppose to feel? Because right now he felt as though someone was scrambling his brain, punching his gut, and trying to kiss him all at the same time. He knew he was emotionally stunted but this was fucking _insane_.

He had a kid, a boy, a _son_, with Kahea James and now that that got through his thick skull now he just had to figure out how to deal with it.

Clint's eyes finally traveled back to the boy in question when Caden started to show Tony and Bruce his Iron Man and Hulk action figure. The men where each handed a small likeness of themselves and Caden almost fell in the tub looking for his Captain America doll to hand to Steve. Clint had to smile a little at the boy's eagerness to reassure Steve that he wasn't left out.

Caden righted himself and walked towards Steve, the toy held tightly in his grip.

"You always try to see the good in people and yous got an awesome shield that you can throw like a bijllion miles an hour! I mean I wanted to learn to do that to but my teacher said I was to small and I gots to get bigger. I can shoot arrows cause they gots special bows but they don't get every far sometimes but when I get older and super strong like yous guys I will be able to make my arrows go far annnnddd throw a shield like you." Caden smiled after explaining why he liked red, white, and blue loving captain. "But Hawkeye is my all time favorite", he said shrugging as if saying he wasn't sorry he liked Clint better.

Clint smiled at the thought but frowned when he noticed Caden wasn't handing him a toy.

"Hey handsome I think some one is feeling left out", Kahea tried to not to laugh. She tried to hide it but Clint heard it and sent a glare her way, making her giggle a bit harder.

Caden's eyes got big as he hurried over to take Clint's hand. Dragging him down the hall and into what was _definitely_ a little boy's room.

-Kahea's POV-

Kahea was extremely proud of her son's room. It _was_ pretty amazing.

The floor was covered in an almost bounce, soft, light grey, rubber material instead of carpet or wood. With Caden jumping around every second of every day she though it would be best to be a bit safer when it came to his private room. His bed was close to the floor so even if he fell it was only a couple inches of a drop.

Caden had been disappointed at not getting a bunk or loft bed (stupid higher-is-better D.N.A) until she shelled out some extra cash and surprised him with it for his birthday. The bed was a dark purple car and styled like a vintage Mustang. The grey of the floor almost made it street like and Caden loved to pretend he was racing from one crisis to another saving millions of people.

The walls were painted to follow the path of the sun filtering through the forest. Each wall decorated to match, sunrise, high sun, twilight, and sunset. The artwork was beautiful and the trees really looked like they were moving in a never-ending breeze, sunlight seeming to filter through and fill the room even at night.

The ceiling was both she and Caden's favorite part of the room though.

Painted to resemble the night sky. Blues, blacks, grays, and even a little purple swirled together creating a stunning effect. Stars shined down creating a soft glow or light burst depending on how bright Caden needed it to be thanks to some very clever wiring.

The art in the room was a surprise for both Caden and Kahea. Pappy had done it himself when the small family had going to the cabin for a long weekend.

"Well I needed to give ya a house warming present anyway princess and I knew you would have wanted this room done before any other. Would have only excepted this room at least." Pappy had been gruff in the delivery but his eyes _begged_ her not to make a big deal about it.

Kahea didn't until she found out he did the painting and wiring himself. Didn't hire anyone like he led her to believe. He earned a huge hug and a tear stained shirt for that one.

Kahea was pushed into the present by the clang of toys being thrown around. Caden had run to the other side of the room where a small bookcase and large clear case where. The bookcase held favorite action figures and books. The clear case held some of his trophies, first bow, and the first arrow that hit the dead center of the target as well as the print out of the target. His little hands pushing books aside to get to his safe box. Pulling it out he ran back and climbed on to his bed, opening it to reveal his first ever Hawkeye action figure.

Kahea felt he heart twist as she watched as Clint slowly realized what the boy was holding.

A long time ago Clint had jokingly gave her that very same toy to hold whenever he had to go away for a mission. Claiming the fact that nothing about him was soft he had handed her the hard plastic. Showing her the way it was different from every other Hawkeye toy.

The mask came off to reveal his identity.

Clint never wanted her to think he was any one other then himself when he was with her. He wasn't a super hero or an agent, wasn't Hawkeye or Barton. He was Clint with her; he claimed he always would be.

Those first few weeks she ran away the toy was always near her. It stayed in her purse, backpack or hand, helping to chase away the monsters and insecurities that she couldn't do it.

How ironic that the reason she _left_ was the same one she turned to _protect _her on the road.

Watching Caden reverently pick up the toy to show Clint scared her. She was afraid Clint would see how much of a hold he still held.

Yes, she would stay away from Clint to protect her son, happily in fact. Because staying away from Clint meant that heartbreak would never happen again.

There would be no _new_ heartbreak because she couldn't give away what she didn't _have_.

There would be no chance of old heartbreak because Clint wasn't _there_ to hurt her.

Oh yes, Kahea James might still love Clint Barton but in no way did she _trust_ him.

Yet now, here he was. Holding a toy that should have been thrown out as soon as she hit the road. A toy that was held on to and passes down to _their _son to chase away the monsters.

Clint might not have been aware of his son's existents but he was protecting Caden since before his first breath. Protecting them _both_ from the harshness of the world around them.

Because no matter how far she ran away, Kahea James would always _love_ Clint.

Kahea James would always be a little _stronger_ because of him.

For better or worse Kahea James would _always_ be affected by Clint Barton.

To bad she had no idea that _she_ would always affect Clint Barton as well.


	9. I Know how this Feels

**Hello readers! This week has been so crazy for me. This story is becoming something of a mini get away and I am glad you all enjoy it as much as I do! It's my longest chapter yet so hopefully you all will be excited about it. Have fun. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE TITLE (Jake Epstein "Rescue You") but I DO OWN KAHEA AND THE REST!**

* * *

**I Know how this Feels, When the Wounds don't want to Heal**

-Clint's POV-

Clint held the small toy gingerly. Looking at the small likeness he had to gulp down a lump in his throat. _Godamnitalltofuckinghell_ he thought he was done with these coughing fits. This kid had to stop doing/ saying something and just causing him to breakdown _again_. Eyes hyper focused on Caden, Clint tried to catch a breath.

Caden, of course, seemed completely unaware he was killing his favorite hero. Instead he was rambling on about why the toy was in a safe in place of being on his bed.

"Well Mister Hawkeye, mom said you had to be hidden so no one else would find you and steal you. Cause you mask comes off and mom said that you could get hurted if the wrong peoples got ya and I couldn't getcha hurt Mister Hawkeye! But its okay cause mom said you could keep me safe no matter where you were, that all I had to do was think of you and BOOM! You get all the monsters. Plus every one knows the worst monsters are in the closet. So I HAD to put you there so it would be easier for you to get them. So mom got me Tigger to snuggle and sleep with instead. He is soft and likes to bounce around just like me!"

Caden spoke the last words over his shoulder as he climbed behind Clint and grabbed a very well worn stuff animal. Thrusting the toy almost the same way he thrusted the action figure Clint made a quick grab before Tigger could fall to the floor. Thoughts raced through his head. Trying to keep his face calm was getting harder and harder. He _needed_ answers damn it!

He needed to know why she had built him up so much. Why did she teach Caden to look to him as a protector? She ran the fuck _away_ but she let their kid fucking worship him?

_How the fuck did that make any fucking sense?!_

Also his kid needed to stop calling him mister _RIGHT FUCKING NOW_!

Caden stared at him. His small hand curling around Clint's much bigger one, squeezing it three times. Automatically Clint squeezed three times back.

Kahea had told him that her family had done it to reassure each other of the love, commitment, or just to show that they were _there_ for one another. She had done whenever she felt that Clint was to tense or lost in thought, randomly to make him smile.

Caden smiled and turned Clint's hand over. Tracing the blistered, torn, scarred, and rough skin Caden put his hand right next to Clint's. Their hands were _so similar_, only the size and various scaring distinguishing them. They shared some blister placement as well as the same rough skin patches though. Clint figured it was from archery and climbing around they both did so much.

He had the sudden urge to see all of Caden's scars and scratches. He wanted to _know_ how Caden had gotten the small white line that wrapped around the thumb on his left hand, where he had gotten the faded cut on his palm. Did he get them from not being careful enough around arrows or from branches on a tree?

All these thoughts swirled around him until Caden to yawn. While Clint had been losing his fight over his calm Caden seemed to be losing his fight over staying awake.

"You aren't mad right Mister Hawkeye? That I kept you in a box. You isn't mad right?"

Picking Caden up and settling him in his lap he _couldn't_ help but rub his face against the top of his son's head. Breathing in the scent of green apple and bubble gum Clint was hard pressed to think of a scent he found anymore _calming_. Forgetting about anyone else in the room Clint dropped a kiss on the top of Caden's head. Clint smiled as he finally let some of what he felt show on his face.

Nose still in his son's hair he listened as Caden's breaths almost evened out. Putting his thumb under the small boy's chin he lifted his face to meet his own. Wanting, _needing_, Caden to hear and see how serious he was Clint's voice came out clear and strong. Wanted to make sure he was awake enough to understand him.

"No kid, I am glad you were able to keep me safe. Besides you mom's right. You would just have to _think_ of me and I would have come running. No matter where or what I was doing. _I promise Caden. I would, I will, protect you._"

For someone who was emotionally stunted and had trouble even admitting his feelings to himself, Clint was pretty clear about this.

Yes, he had a lot of questions. Kahea and him were going to have a very long talk. Of course he was still reeling about the kid. _Fuck_ he still was having a heart attack about how he would be as a father. But the one thing he was clear on?

Caden Fletcher had a father, _him._ Clint Barton was going to do everything he could to be in his son's life. He would never let him grow up like he, Tony, Bruce, or Steve had.

Damn, they were a sorry crew when it came to fathers.

-Bruce's POV-

Bruce silently agreed with Clint. Watching as Caden slowly fell asleep in his arms Bruce made a promise to protect this child above all. By the expressions on Tony and Steve's faces they agreed as well. Some quick eye contact between them confirmed the fact. Caden Fletcher _would_ be the best-guarded child in the world.

Bruce glanced at Kahea to see tears in her eyes. She quickly brushed away any that fell but Bruce could see her struggle to hold them back. He wondered what she thought of all this. Wondered if she was relieved or scared, happy or worried about the intrusion in her life. Bruce knew they, Clint especially, had every right to intrude but he still wondered.

Kahea had always let the happy emotions shine through while keeping anything that bothered her locked away. He _knew_ she didn't like other people seeing her weak and right now she was very vulnerable.

Rustling brought his attention back to Clint. Laying the sleeping boy in his bed Clint looked slightly confused at what to do next. Kahea moved forward, taking the blanket at the foot of the bed and tucking him in. Placing the loved Tigger next to the boy she motioned for them to walk out of the room quietly. Leaving a lingering kiss on her son's forehead she soon followed. Leading them to the kitchen she leaned her back on the counter.

Bruce had a feeling that she was here a lot. The place was worn but not dirty. A counter ran along the back wall, the sink and stove apart of it. One side lead to the fridge and the other lead to backdoor. The counter was a dark wood as were the cabinets above it. The wall space that separated them was a muted orange. A mosaic of a sunrise sat above the sink.

The island in the middle was also a dark wood but the top was covered but a thick cutting block. The appliances were steel. On the other side of the back door ran a pale yellow wall.

Wooden palates were nailed on backwards to hold different herbs, spices, and small vegetables. Under the palates where selves that held large clear jars of what looked to be flour, different sugars, and cereals. The breakfast bar ran next to the fridge, chair lined on the other side. It gave the home chef a little privacy for when she cooked as well as a place of an energetic boy to eat before starting his day.

Bruce took this all in. Kahea would make a kitchen seem cozy and open at the same time. The pictures on the dining room wall that the kitchen was opened to helped. The drawings on the fridge did a lot to help as well. Walking closer to see the scribbles he noticed a chart hanging there as well. Simple chores like brushing his teeth, eating his vegetables, and doing well in school as well as other things were blocked in. Stickers, red marks, and empty spaces made Bruce smile a bit.

Caden seemed to do well in helping others but his ability to clean up after himself seemed to be majorly lacking.

Like father like son.

"It's funny he can remember when it's bath night so he can stay up a little later playing in the tub. Yet some how he always forgets to brush his teeth." Kahea let out a small giggle, eyes giving him a small glimpse of the sparkle she use to always shine with.

Straightening up Bruce smiled back. He nodded when she got out some tea from the cabinet under the counter, tilting the box his way. Staying busy she turned the kettle on and then brought the coffee maker out. Bruce noticed that everything else might look second hand but the coffee machine. Kahea always did love her coffee. He didn't even notice what was behind it until Tony spoke up.

"I thought you might have taken that thing with you," he said pointing to the bright teal standup mixer behind it. She shrugged closing the door and leaving the question unanswered. It wasn't until every one had a cup of coffee or tea in front of them; she even remembered how each man took it, and a plate of cookies on the table before she sat down.

A cup of coffee in between her own hands Bruce couldn't help but wonder if she thought it would help hide the way her hands were shaking.

_It didn't_.

-Kahea's POV-

She took a deep breath. Trying hard to get her emotions under control Kahea let the silence go on for a few more minutes. She was finally coming off her second wind and was now just bone tired. She was use to not sleeping very well but after running into Clint just a few days ago she lost the ability to sleep all together. She was running on empty and the talks she knew were ahead of her weren't helping the headache she had been having since he rushed back into her life either.

Kahea knew this was hard on Clint, hard on all the boys. Don't think she didn't notice that she would have to do this all over again when a certain god of thunder came back from whatever realm he was in. She knew she played a part in this, a bad part. She just wanted to be a _bit_ more selfish and wait till tomorrow to start the fighting. Though even with all the worry about her and Caden's future she still felt a weight lift off her chest.

A weight that had been present since the moment she decided to leave. One that got heavier with ever day, night, holiday, and birthday of Caden's that Clint missed. She was _truly_ sorry that he had missed so much of the boy's life.

She _was_ sorry, but she wouldn't have changed her decision. She left for a reason. She left to give Caden and herself a better life. Not a richer life per say but a _better_ one.

Kahea took a deep breath and quickly glanced at the men around her. They looked tired as well. One would think it was because of all the physical work they had been doing as well as the whole super hero-ing. She knew better though. They would take facing a thousand different armies from a thousand different planets, before handling anything even remotely emotional. If it was any more emotional then the season finale of some TV show it was off the table.

Noticing the way they seemed to be unable to keep still put a smile on her face. No matter what some one was always moving. Staying still was only an option when they were in mission mode. Otherwise it just didn't happen, ADHD had nothing on them.

Tony was tracing random patterns on the table with his finger. Probably some ultra genius equation that he wasn't even fully aware he was solving. Bruce was still at the fridge and twisting the string on his tea bag. Steve was alternating between rubbing his pant leg and slowly spinning his coffee mug. Clint was bending the spoon that was in the sugar bowl. Twisting and turning it until it would become some kind of weapon she was sure.

"He was born on June 21st and he is almost five. Which you probably figured out. He was born with black hair that fell out and left him with a bit of blonde peach fuzz for a year." Kahea smiled gently at the thought, eyes staring at the wall in front of her. "I called him q-ball for awhile, he still has no idea why." Another small laugh left her mouth.

"He is very smart but has some small learning disabilities. Things like dyslexia, a slight reading deficiency, a form of ADHD, and a few other interconnected things. He does take extra time to do written schoolwork but show him how to do something once and he can mimic you step for step. He was walking by 9 months and talking by 10. Once he started he hasn't really stopped. I think you can guess what his favorite colors are. Other then being a superhero Caden likes to play with any animal he comes across. I swear he can understand them."

-Clint's POV-

Clint drank Kahea's words up. Eyes watching her lips move, he didn't want to miss anything. He just sat quietly as she kept talking about Caden. The others didn't interrupt her either. A small laugh was pulled from Tony at the q-ball comment and he was sure Bruce would want to follow up on the learning disabilities. All he could do was listen as she gave him an overview of his _own_ son. Angering was starting to build with every comment about Caden she made.

He should have been there! He shouldn't have to get the overview of _his own kid's life_.

"He isn't really a day or night time person as much as an anytime person. He falls asleep and wakes up instantly. He doesn't have a favorite season but he does like swimming more then sledding and fall colors more then spring flowers. I am pretty sure he has climbed almost every tree in the neighborhood. He hasn't had any broken bones but has gotten stitches and has an allergy to strawberries."

The fact that she just glossed over Caden's hurts _almost_ tipped Clint over. It was the comment about the allergy that seemed to have a story behind it made Clint finally launch out of his chair and start pacing.

"What the fuck? What the _actual fuck_ Kahea? I have a kid? A kid who is allergic to strawberries and has a scar around his thumb that I have no idea about! What the FUCK!"

Clint's voice got louder and louder, stopping in front of Kahea he slammed his hands down on the table. Steve's cup wobbled and Tony's fell completely off. Kahea looked calm though. She _didn't_ look scared, sorry, or even mad. She just kept a slightly blank look on her face; emotions evened keeled.

Well that had to fucking _change_.

"When did you become such a frigid _bitch_ that you would keep a son from his father? Are you so bitter that you would take it out on the kid?"

Clint watched as her face morphed within a blink of an eye. He _knew_ he had crossed a line. There was no actual evidence that she had been anything but loving towards Caden. She was probably the best mom there was but Clint was so angry he had to lash out. He was so hurt that he _needed_ her at his level.

"Did you sleep well knowing another kid would never know his dad? Because it looks like you were never going to say anything! Or were you going to wait till he was older to show up at the tower and dump him on me?"

Kahea moved so quickly that her chair flung across the floor. She was around the table and in his face within a second. Her voice deadly calm as she dug a finger into his chest.

"Listen here Barton, you _will_ keep your voice down do you understand? There is a boy not to far away who will _not_ be awaken by shouts of how his mother will just _abandon_ him. I don't care how angry or hurt you are you will be quiet." She glared at him so strongly that he wanted to check his eyebrows to see if the were singed from proximity.

"You have a right to be angry and hurt but you _will not_ drag my love for Caden into it. You will never say something as cruel and crude in front of him. God help you if you EVER even think I wanted anything less than the best for _my_ son do you understand?"

Clint could feel her finger jabbing further and further into his skin with each word. As clouded as he was it _surprised_ him a bit that she had no problem getting in his face. She might be mad, even hurt, but she wasn't scared. Not even a little bit.

Then again she never did have any self-preservation skills. He learned that after she ran into a room the Hulk was in so she could introduce herself and offer the big green _cookies_ if he calmed down.

-Steve's POV-

His eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Coffee forgotten, fingers gripping the edges of the table, he hoped he wouldn't leave marks. Steve had _never_ really seen Clint act like this. The words coming out of his mouth were made to cut to the bone. Aim as well as ever it seemed like. Each statement was a killing blow.

Kahea wasn't backing down though. If anything Clint's words were making her _stronger._ It was as if every sound he made was just turned into another piece of armor. Gone were the nerves. All of the sudden a strength beyond anything he had ever seen admitted from her.

It was obvious that she took some of the blame but she wasn't letting Clint back her into a corner. Instead she was giving better then she got. She was keeping an even head no matter _what_ Clint was trying to pull.

That surprised Steve. Of course she had been calmer then most people he met. Her words weren't meant to hurt or calm down. She knew he had a right to be mad and confused. She didn't try to argue her point, just tried to _protect_ her son from words that could really hurt him.

Words that were spoken out of hurt more then thought. Words that could do a lot more damaged to the sleeping child in the next room then the person they were aimed at.

Braver then most as well, the way they met was a testament. The way she didn't seem scared for a _second_ when the rest of team were on silent alert backed up the statement as well. Bruce was now leaning silently against the sink, cup out of his hand. Tony was out of his chair and leaning on the wall that Clint paced along. The coffee cup was still on the floor and Steve couldn't help but sigh at the mess. It was obvious that Tony wasn't going to clean it up and Steve didn't want to break the intense staring contest Kahea and Clint were having.

The boys looked relaxed but slightly white knuckle and hardened gazes gave them away. No one thought Clint would _truly_ lash out physically but the pacing was not a good sign. Clint went silent and still when angry. Sniper and who-knows-what-else kind of training had taught him to keep his emotions under control. He was a shadow _not_ a pacer.

The moment he started pacing and yelling was a _big_ sign that his emotions were so chaotic that he couldn't get a handle on them. So yes, the boys were prepared. Kahea on the other hand, she was poking the bull while waving a red flag right in front of it.

"Now sit down and act like an adult for once in your life Barton!"

Yeah, she definitely wasn't backing down.

-Tony's POV-

Tony almost expected a slow clap to start as Clint finally listened. Well, kind of listened. He didn't sit down but he did lean against a wall next to Tony and nodded. For Barton that was pretty much a white flag or _at least_ a truce.

"I need a napkin, maybe a shower. Please tell me you have at least a showerhead with three massage settings." Tony shrugged as the others stared at him. "I have coffee turning into a sticky mess where it shouldn't be sticky. Well at least not with out Pepper being here." Tony's smirk was a little bit more then _slightly_ dirty.

Kahea's eyebrows furrowed. He could tell she was still confused. The way the others continued to stay silent he could tell they weren't getting it either. But hey, at least the tension had died down.

"I have delicate skin and I don't want it peeled away from the water pressure being to high or not getting clean enough from it being to low. You do have a shower right? Not like a watering hole the community bathes and washes clothes in right?"

Kahea laughed, shaking her head as if she thought he was joking. Which, he was.

Kind of.

"Yes Tony I do have a shower. I am not sure about the settings it came with the house and other then to clean it I don't really touch it. I am guessing you guys are staying at the hotel across town?"

Tony nodded. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Clint get tense. She hadn't said he could use her shower and Clint seemed to be taking that as a _bad_ sign. They had just got here she wasn't kicking them out already. They still had a talk to finish. Besides, she wouldn't make him walk all the way there with sticky pants.

_Right_?

As if she could read his mind she smirked. He _didn't_ like that smirk, he didn't like that glint in her eye either. Shouldn't she be _nice_ to the group? She did hide their kid from them for years. Well, hid Clint's kid from them but same difference.

"It doesn't matter you can stay here for the night if you want. The couch pulls out and we have an air mattress from when Pappy sleeps over. I have a ton of quilts and comforters, maybe some foam stuff to from when Caden's friends sleep over." She wasn't making any eye contact with them he noticed. Her words were spoken to the table as she got up to collect coffee cups.

Tony watched as she cleaned up the spill. Moving his feet to let her get all of it he just shrugged his shoulders when Steve glared at him. Tony did _not_ clean. Not unless it involved a shower, and sometimes Pepper.

He loved cleaning Pepper.

Clint just stood there, when he finally nodded Tony relaxed a little. Though even if Clint didn't stay he _would_ have.

He was chafing and just like cleaning Tony did _not _chafe.

Watching as Kahea finally moved out of the room he decided tonight was going to be _fun_. The kid was in the next room and Kahea was totally stressed out. Her stressed out meant there would be some kind of awesome bake goods in the morning. The more stressed out the more complicated the food.

Yup, he was going to have fun. Maybe break apart a few of the kid's toys and make some better ones. He at least had to make the toy Iron Man fly. Maybe make a few calls, video Pepper, order a whole new wardrobe for both the kid and his mom, throw in a couple dozen new toys.

Oh yeah, tonight will be a _lot_ of fun.


	10. Have a Seat upon this Branch of Mine,

**Hey lovelies! I am so so so sorry this is late but this week has been a complete mess! Between midterms, family in the hospital, and my little guy catching a cold it has been completely crazy! I could have posted Tuesday but I wasn't happy with the chapter at all and didn't want to be putting up something I wasn't proud of. Because of my lateness I will be adding a new chapter before Tuesday as well to apologize. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! **

**I do not own :Avengers or the title (Andrew Belle, "Oh My stars") but I do own the rest!**

* * *

**Have a Seat upon this Branch of Mine, It's been Awhile Honey **

-Caden's POV-

Caden woke to the smell of pancakes, and not just any pancakes but _cinnamon cream cheese pancakes_. Those were his absolute _favorite_! Mom always let him lick the beater and add the sugar. Adding the sugar for the drizzle was the best part because little clouds of powdered sugar _always_ danced around his head. Plus mom always let him have a little bit so he could blow it out to make his own cloud.

As Caden ran into the kitchen he blindly jumped over the heaps of blankets in his way. Sometime if mom was tired or just wanted to tease him she would leave blankets around for him to jump or flip over, like a maze. As he went to jump over the last pile a body tripped him.

There was a body in the blankets and it _definitely_ wasn't Pappy! Everyone _knows_ Pappy sleeps on the air mattress.

Getting into fighting position right away Caden got ready to kick some butt. He had to protect his mom! Plus what if it was a _pancake_ robber!

No one was having _his_ super special favorite pancakes!

Before he could start punching the blankets fell away to reveal a very sleepy Captain America. Hands went to hips immediately as he leant a little forward to look Steve in the eye.

"Cap! I almost punched you in the _face_! You should not surprise a hero in train like that! I could have given you black eyes!" His little finger was waggling just like he had seen his mom do to him a thousand _bazillion_ times. "You should have left a note on my door like Pappy does so I don't jump on him. Wait, if you here does that mean you all had a sleep over with _out me_?"

Caden was ready to start majorly working the "boo-boo lip" as his mom called it. They were his favorite super hero's so how come his mom could stay up with them?

Before he could say another word his mom stepped out of the kitchen, beater in hand, waggling at _him_ this time.

"Oh no Caden Fletcher! You put that lip back in place. We went to bed pretty much right after you. Besides, your forgetting that if they slept over it means they are still here. Now, come help me these pancakes won't mix themselves you know."

Caden couldn't decide what he wanted to do more. On one hand there were pancakes to be made. On the other there were super heroes sleeping in his house! He was frozen in place. Then the smell of the pancakes hitting the griddle wafted through the house again.

Yeah, nope, super heroes would have to wait there was _glaze_ to be made.

"Okay Captain you are off the hook this time but next time I am telling my mom!"

With that comment Caden zoomed towards the kitchen counter. Not looking back to even see what Steve was laughing at. Pulling out his step stool with one hand he grabbed his apron with his other. It was his one of his favorite things because his mom designed it to look like Hawkeye's uniform. Caden couldn't wait to show Hawkeye.

"Mom do you think Hawkeye would like some of my pancakes? I will share if there isn't enough for everyone." Caden knew that sometimes at the end of the month money was a bit tight and mom needed to be careful on how much food she made.

"No, baby it's okay I have plenty for everyone. Pappy paid me extra for the show last night remember?" She ruffled his hair. Caden _hated_ it when she ruffled his hair.

Opening his mouth to tell her to stop, he quickly closed it when he saw the amount of pancakes in front of him.

"Woah, is there a party later today?" At the shake of his mom's head Caden narrowed his eyes. Who was suppose to eat all that food if no one else was coming over? He wasn't too sure he believed her.

Then he sat down at the table. Booster seat helping him to see over the table, he noticed how much each of the men put on their plate. Now he understood. Eyes wide he couldn't help but wonder where all the ingredients came from. He knew some of them were more expensive and he would how much Pappy paid his mom.

"You better eat it all! No left-overs or mommy will have ta give you a talk about eating with your eyes instead of your tummy!" Caden waved his fork to make sure they all understood he meant _business_!

-Steve's POV-

Steve smothered a laugh behind his hand. At the head of the table Caden made quite the little man. He couldn't help but smile at the way Kahea smirked and nodded her head in agreement. Those two where very close, made sense. It was them against the world for almost five years. Watching them was fascinating and seemed to light up the room even more.

Last night was _bad_ but she seemed to be good at keeping a front up in front of her son. Then again with how much worrying and stress she must have gone through, that made sense as well. She was probably use to not letting him she how worried she would get. Steve tried to keep those thoughts off his face. He did not need Tony asking him what made him so serious in the morning.

It was an easy task though. Caden was basking in the attention the men were giving him and music played in the back round so there was never a quiet moment. He wondered if that was a common thing or put just to make sure they wouldn't feel to uncomfortable at the table. The way Caden ignored it except to mumble along with different songs made Steve think it was an everyday thing.

Remembering what Kahea had said yesterday night about how the boy had ADHD Steve didn't question it. Caden seemed to be able to sit at the table just fine. The way his head bobbed to the music as he asked Bruce a question told Steve he wasn't fully focused on the things going on around him.

At least that was what he thought until he watched Caden correct Kahea about something she said to Tony and answer Bruce's question in the same breath, his head never missing a beat to the song coming from the radio.

If he ever had any doubt that this was Clint's son, which he didn't, this would be a defining moment for Steve. Clint seemed never able to just focus on one thing for long. Unless it was life threatening Clint's focus was worse then a dog's. Until you realized that it wasn't that Clint couldn't focus it's more like he was focusing on every thing at once.

Clint had the naturally ability to just take every thing in around him. His brain just processed information quicker then any one else Steve knew. A ability he shared with his son apparently. Father and son's eyes moved at the same pace. They shared more then eye color; taking a second to set their laser focus on a person or object before moving to the next. Besides focus, color, and being able to cut down a person with one glare they shared something else. Something Steve thought was much more important.

Each time either one set eyes on Kahea they would soften, a light seemed to glow each bright in _both_ sets of eye's. No matter how mad Clint was now Steve knew he had no intention of letting her slip through his fingers again.

-Clint's POV-

Looking around the table Clint realized how much Kahea's cooking was missed. No one else cooked. Pepper didn't cook, Darcy was only allowed around the toaster after the oven disaster of 2013, which was better then Jane who wasn't even allowed in the kitchen at all. That day didn't even need a title, it was common knowledge no one talked about.

The men couldn't even look at an appliance with out it catching fire.

No really, Thor set fire to the microwave after it burned his leftovers. He was so mad he actually struck it with a mini lighting bolt, setting it on fire.

Sure, Tony had the ability to get five star restaurants to deliver. If not delivery then chefs would just come to cook at the tower, but it wasn't the same. They hadn't had a _real_ family dinner since she left.

There was a time when breakfast meant the smell of coffee wafting through the air, mixing with the delicious smell of whatever she decided to make. _Everyone_ would wander into the room soon or later. Whether straight from bed still in clutching a pillow pet (Darcy), in yesterday's clothes with keyboard imprints decorating their faces (Bruce, Tony, Jane), towel drying their hair from a shower after a every early workout (Steve, Natasha), or showing up with wind blown hair and smelling like fresh air (Thor, Clint), they all showed up.

Unless a mission was concerned, breakfast was a family affair. Dinner was to easy to be busy at but breakfast was always early enough to be free. It was amazing how much they _missed_ it after she left. Some how the days never seemed _right_ with out them.

But here they all were. Bruce was on Clint's left, Caden on his right. Kahea was across from him, Tony sat next to her, and Steve sat at the end opposite to Caden.

As Clint bit into another piece of pancake he tried not to laugh. Caden was again wiggling his fork around, telling Tony off for talking with his mouth full. His kid didn't care how much money Tony had or where he had eaten before, Tony needed manners apparently. It was like getting breakfast and a show.

Then Clint made the mistake of reaching in front of Bruce for more orange juice.

"Mister Hawkeye! Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to reach!?"

Clint froze for a second. Eye's widening as he thought about his past for the first time since this all began. No, Clint _didn't_ have a mom, _didn't_ have a father, _didn't_ have a brother. He had memories he would rather die then _burden_ his son with. Memories that fucking clawed at his resolve to be a good father. Whispering words of dark insecurity, of the real reasons why Kahea really left with their son.

Caden's head tilted slightly as he noticed Clint's slip up. Eye's narrowed and his little fingers tapped his fork against the table. Clint set the orange juice down, trying to buy time before he had to answer. Mind suddenly stuck in reverse he struggled to come up with an appropriate answer.

How was he suppose to tell a four year old he just met, a damn four-year-old, who just happened to be his son, about his completely fucked up past?

"Caden you know how some times people have mommies or daddies who are not nice?" At Kahea's question Caden whipped his head around to nod to her question "Remember how we talked about how every family is different? Some in some not very _good_ ways?"

Caden's head slowly turned around back to Clint's face. As he listened to his mom Caden settled all his focus on Clint. Clint had a feeling that this was the look his teammates talked to him about. The gaze that seemed to see right through any defense he could set up. Reading Clint quickly and efficiently, Caden didn't even blink but continued to stare. It seemed as if Caden was not tearing through his soul as much as just walking through, eyes searching for the information Caden deemed necessary.

Well, this was a _shitty_ feeling.

He could see why his teammates didn't like it so much.

Clint shook off the urge to break off the contact. Caden was four, and his fucking _son_ for Christ sakes. He wasn't about to tremble at the hands of a toddler, mini Hawkeye or not.

"Well then," Caden finally said after Kahea had successfully explained with out saying anything significant, " You can just share my mommy. She is pretty cool even if she does make me eat evil stuff like spinach some times. My dad isn't around right now; mommy says he loves me though so I think when he comes around he wont mind to much. Ya know since he loves me so much and I like you lots already he will wantcha around to Mister Hawkeye."

Clint's heart _fucking_ stopped and this time it didn't surprise him one bit.

The walls were starting to close in on him. After everything that had happened the last few days this seemed to be the last straw before his tenuous hold on his nerves was gone. He had gotten barely any sleep since Kahea walked, ran, into his life. His mind had been to full with images of her carrying his mirror image away for him to shut his eyes. Even being in this house last night, with Kahea and Caden sleeping peacefully with in hearing range did _nothing_ to ease his thoughts.

Instead of crashing as the others did, he snuck into Caden's room to watch as he slept. Trying desperately to catalog every movement into his brain. He had missed too much and he would be damned if he missed another second. He didn't move again until his legs protested against the position he held against the wall. Instead of stretching he walked silently into the room across the hall. Eye's blinded for the first time to every thing around him.

He let his gaze mist over slightly as he studied the woman sleeping in front of him. His mind replaying every word she had said to him tonight. His heart screaming at him to lay down next to her, arms demanding to draw her into his space even as head warned him to walk away. He stayed exactly were he was, leaning against the open door frame until the morning light started to creep in. Light filtering through the windows and creating a glow around her. As if Mother Nature was erecting a shield around her, protecting him from the war inside his soul.

That war was starting to grow again. Caden's innocent offer had Clint leaving the table. His fork clattered against the plate as he let it drop from his useless fingers. Walking outside he put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. He searched for the tallest tree in the yard, he needed height, needed to just be free for a bit. Clint hadn't felt this kind of panic attack since he was a small boy.

He used to climb trees to get away then too.

Eyes catching a ladder against an oak tree he scrambled for it. Passing the half-built tree house midway up he climbed off the ladder using branches until he wasn't sure the branches would hold his weight. He took another deep breath then, his chest moved as his lungs filled with air. Eyes closed he leaned his head against the tree, letting a leg hand over either side; his forced his mind to go blank.

-Kahea's POV-

As Kahea finished reassuring her child for the fifth time in just as many minutes that he didn't hurt Clint, she wished she could _ring_ the man's neck. She _knew_ this was all a lot for Clint, and that questions about his family were not typical breakfast starters but to run out like that on a four year old who hero-worshiped him?

That shit was _not_ going to fly.

Kahea wiped a couple tears away from her son's face and struggled not to let her anger show. Of course a part of her was afraid of how Clint was feeling but another, a _bigger_ side, was screaming this was the reason she kept Clint out of Caden's life in the first place.

Clint was not good with handling his emotions. If he couldn't karate chop or blow it up with some sort of arrow, he was no good with handling whatever he was going through. Not that he had to be Dr. Feelgood or anything but this was _not_ acceptable.

Her son was holding back _tears_ and _Clint_ was the reason.

Kahea sighed as she tried to look past the bitterness that seemed to cloud her judgment. Yes, Clint had handled that situation was extremely bad yet, from the bags under his eyes she could tell he had been without sleep for a while. Plus, finding out he had a kid was not a _small_ situation. Add to that all the feelings he has towards her at the moment and she is slightly surprised it took him this long to search for an escape.

Even with the small explosion last night Kahea was surprised at how well he was taking this. In the past whenever a hard or strong emotion would show up he tended to leave on missions. Missions like the one he left for the day after she told him she loved him.

She woke up the day after to an empty bed, not even a _note_ was left. She didn't even know he left for a mission until Thor had asked her if she wanted to have a family dinner since they all knew she got down whenever Clint had to go. That particular mission lasted for almost a month and he was so deep that any form of communication was non-existent.

Of course he walked through the door to her hotel room, she left the tower thinking that was his way of turning her down, dropped his bag and asked what she wanted for dinner. That lead to an hour long scream session (her), and stutters of uneasiness (him), until he finally admitted he loved her and could they please get dinner because he had, "Just gotten off the fucking aircraft and he hadn't eaten anything he could pronounce in over 20 damn days".

So with that thought in mind and a promise to get his favorite super hero back in the house so he could see Clint wasn't really mad at him she walked out back. Leaving her child if actual super powered hands she closed the door behind her.

Kahea _loved_ her back yard. It wasn't especially big but it did have a ton of trees. The trees were a mixture of oak, maple, and cottonwood circled the yard creating a clearing that fairies, or little boys with big imaginations, would have a fun time running around in. The grass was soft beneath her feet and she could hear the small brook behind her trees babble away. A hammock swayed lazily next to her and the strings from the twinkle lights were slightly visible.

Covering her eyes against the midmorning sun she walked towards the tallest tree in the area. Quietly making her towards the ladder she climbed up. Not even bothering to check to see if he was in this tree she settled herself on the ledge of the half made tree house. Caden had begged for one for the past year and after saving awhile she _finally_ made enough to pay some one to make a simple one. Pappy had offered but she wanted this to be just from her. A present given from mother to son.

Sighing she looked around. Branches woven together around her created a completely nature made roof. Sun fluttered through the leaves and a man sat above her. Neither moved to acknowledge the others presence but _knew_ he sensed her.

He always did seem to have a built antenna for her. The room could be the size of a _football_ field, filled with people yet; he was always able to tell when she came in or where she was.

They sat in silence for a bit, just listening to the breezes around them, squirrels chattering and birds talking to one another. Taking time just to be in the moment.

"You know, I almost came out here guns a-blazing. You made my little boy tear up."

"He isn't just yours, he is _ours_. I made _our_ little boy tear up."

Kahea nodded in acceptance to Clint's statement. Tensing a bit even as her heart beat a little bit faster in joy that he was still willing to be a father.

"Well, you made _our_ little boy tear up. I can't even begin to understand how you must feel right now but Clint; you can't just walk out on the boy when those emotions get tough. There are going to be some very _hard_ times and even _harder_ questions ahead when all you want to do is run, but you can't. He will be counting on us to be strong, on _you_ to be strong. I know it might be unfair but you're the super hero honey. Don't let a handsome kid and a murky past chase you away."

Kahea hadn't looked up at Clint yet; instead she had taken a leaf and started breaking it apart. Focused on her tasked of making the tears even she startled a bit when Clint's voice came from next to her instead of from above.

"You're right, you _can't_ imagine how I am feeling right now. _I am_ not even sure what I am feeling right now. I mean, I know what I am feeling right now, I guess. It's just a lot of mixed of things and my head feels like it's going to explode ya know? I am sorry I made Caden cry." Clint's hands rubbed against his jeans. " I just, I can't talk about my parents right now. I _can't_ do that."

Kahea looked at Clint; surprised he had even gotten that far. She didn't know what to say. She knew they had to talk, knew they had to figure what step was next. She knew he had to figure out what was going on in his head, untangle everything he was fighting.

"I know we need to talk. I know you might not believe me but I really am glad you are _here_. I am _glad_ you finally get to meet him that he gets to meet you. You see I was kind of scared. Caden is so very _special_; in ways that I knew only _you would understand_. It's funny because, he doesn't have your back round but he has some of your mannerisms. The need for height, can't stand bullies, wants to help no matter what, so smart, focused, witty. He has the sarcasm of a Monty Python actor and I blame you."

Clint smirked, Kahea _missed_ that smirk.

-Clint's POV-

He let his feet swing a bit, his arms flexed and relaxed, they _itched_ to wrap themselves around her. That dry tone she used, where she faked annoyance, was one of his favorites. Anytime he was obnoxious, which was a lot, she used it on him. Thoughts of how her hands would be on her hips, feet apart, as she glared at him. There was always a slight twinkle in her eyes that gave her away; it grew whenever he threw her over his shoulder, laughter flowing out of her.

Shaking his head he let the memory fade. He knew that would _need _to be fixed to. He felt that they had to get all their issues on the table to make even the most _basic_ relationship work. So they would have to talk about Natasha and him, her leaving even if she didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Then there was the whole keeping him away from a kid he didn't even know _existed_. It wouldn't be fun hashing it out but it was _needed_. He didn't want to talk about what made her leave, didn't want to open those wounds up. They needed to talk about it _for_ Caden.

Right now wasn't the time though. There was a kid inside who needed them to say everything was okay, even if it wasn't.

Watching the wind blow through Kahea's hair he had a feeling it would be though. He already knew he wasn't letting either one go. Now though, now he knew he wouldn't stop till they were a family. He had no illusions about it being easy. They had _both_ hurt each other pretty bad and Kahea probably didn't trust a word he said.

It would _happen_ in time, in that moment he _knew_ it would.

It wasn't going to happen because of Caden either. They were going to be a family because the woman sitting next to him was _it_, there was _no one_ else. He had women who mattered to him before but this one, this one didn't just matter, Kahea was so much more.

Kahea was the _life,_ simple as that.


	11. Like the Feeling when You're Falling

**Hello my dear readers! I am so very again for such a late post (and a missing extra chapter) but since last week another family member was admitted into the hospital and my 13 year old cousin was diagnosed with a very life crippling sickness. I was also sick as well (I hate cold weather) and have been beyond busy at work for the holidays. I know even if these excuse are reasonable they are still excuse and ask you to bear with me until after Nov. 27th (aka the holiday anyone in the American food business will call the Worst Day Ever). I WILL UPDATE ON TIME NEXT WEEK. I also plan on adding two more one shots to the series (should I do two from Clint and Kahea's past or one from their past and one from Kahea's and Caden's?) Thank you so much for the reviews and adding me as a favorite and/or following my story! I am so glad you all seem to be enjoying it! So after the longest author note ever...**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE TITLE/LYRICS RUNNING THROUGH THE STORY (that would be the very talented Tom Fletcher who wrote and sings "Something New"), I do own the plot line and character's from the plot line**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Like the Feeling When You're Falling, It's like Walking on the Sky**

-Clint's POV-

Clint was sitting on one of the ceiling beams next to Caden, who was trying to smother giggles beneath his palm. They were playing sardines. So far only Caden had found Hawkeye. Steve was looking for them in Kahea's room and Tony was searching outside. He knew though, they were just giving him time to relax with his son. After everything that happened this morning, Clint was trying twice as hard to connect with Caden.

Clint had walked back into a quiet scene this morning. Caden was sitting in his chair, his fork pushing his pancakes side to side. At the sound of the door sliding open he looked up with a slightly trembling lip. The guilt Clint felt multiplied _ten fold_. He spent the rest of breakfast reassuring his son that he hadn't done anything wrong. Clint tried to convince him that it was bad memories, not careless word that made Clint rush out.

It wasn't until Steve offered to play a game that Caden finally shook off his melancholy. Smiling for the first time since the event when Clint didn't hesitate to join in.

"Ya know Mister Hawkeye, mom _never_ lets me up here. It's one of the _MOST_ important of her rules."

Clint smirked at Caden's "inside voice", like a true four-year old the boy didn't know how to whisper. The smile on Steve's face supported his thoughts. Any one could have heard the small boy, especially a beyond enhanced super soldier.

"Well, that is why we waited for your mom to leave to play. She knows I would _never_ let you get hurt. Anyway, I thought she said something about you being a Hawkeye in training and Hawkeye's have to be able to deal with heights. You aren't scared are you?" Clint's eye's sparkled with mischief as the small boy immediately narrowed his eyes. Any thoughts of getting into trouble where forgotten at the man's silent dare.

Kahea had left to go get food for tonight since the Avengers had _literally_ eaten everything. Bruce had also left, Kahea dropping him off at their hotel on her way to the food store. He claimed he needed time to meditate. Having been put in a very stressful situation Clint was surprised he had lasted as long as he did. Bruce had made amazing progress in controlling and understanding Hulk but he had a long way to go till his control would be perfect.

Clint was glad Bruce was taking time away and was even happier that Kahea had trusted him enough to leave him with Caden.

"Clint, I don't want to throw you right into this and honestly I am a little scared that I will come home and no one will be here," putting her hand up at the sound of his protest she continued to talk. "You have to understand he is my _world_ and even if I know that you _should_ be a part of his it is still hard. A part of me is seriously screaming not to walk out this door but I am trusting you. Do not screw this up Hawkeye."

After a ten-minute lecture to the men about what Caden was not allowed to do and another five-minute goodbye to her son, she finally walked out the door. Looking back over her shoulder, she hesitated to get in her car. It wasn't until Caden walked over and pushed her in that she finally left.

Now they were sitting above the others with their feet swaying. Clint had the boy on his lap, an arm wrapped around Caden's waist just in case. Talking quietly Clint was having trouble believing this small person _belonged_ to him. It was hard to get it through his head that he was now responsible for another human being. Some one that had thoughts, individual opinions, and would grow up to become a man with his own responsibilities. All the pressure to help mold Caden into the best man he could be was a weight, but not an entirely unwelcomed one.

Clint had never thought of having his own children until Kahea walked into his life; the thought leaving with her as well. Apparently though, she had left with more then a thought.

-Tony's POV-

Tony smirked as he leaned against the door jam. Caden's head was just visible over Clint's shoulder and the picture they made was a bittersweet one. His own father had been much less, well just much less, of a father then Clint already was. Tony knew that out of everyone in the group, he probably had the best fatherly example but _no one's_ childhood had been Hallmark worthy.

Okay so he was rich, he had a pretty awesome IQ, and yeah, his mother was doting but that didn't take away the sting of a dad who never thought he was good enough. He watched as Clint carefully moved his other arm to hold the child still when Caden tried to turn around in his arms.

Caden was definitely a mover and Tony _loved_ that about him. The kid had a spark that seemed to light up the room. Caden seemed to just _pull_ people towards him. Though he never commanded to be the center of attention, and didn't seem to care either way, people couldn't help but surround the boy. That opinion may be biases though.

He imagined Clint would be a lot like that until Clint's dad beat it out of him.

He could almost see Clint as an energetic toddler, running around and causing all kind of trouble. Little feet patting away as he scaled the couch just to jump onto the TV.

Moving a bit to keep his foot from falling asleep Tony felt a cloud of sadness pass through him at the thoughts of the man losing the spark that was so obviously in his son.

He made another silent promise to protect the kid as long as he could. Caden deserved something none of the other Avengers had, a _childhood_. He knew he couldn't shield mini Hawkeye forever, or even for that long, but he knew he would do it for as long as he could.

Caden had already had to deal with some stuff no one his age should ever have to, but they were here now. Caden would never have to deal with daddy issues again, well at least until he was a teenager, and that was normal. Money issues where definitely a thing of the past. Tony was actually excited to introduce Caden to the rest of the group back at the tower.

Well, he was until he had the slightly paralyzing thought that they wouldn't be going back with the rest of them. She wouldn't do that though.

_Right?_

The hurt he felt flowing through his veins at that thought shocked him. Tony logically decided that it was reasonable to want Kahea to stay in their lives. She was a big part of them before and he wasn't surprised to want her back. It was the feelings this mini Hawkeye was eliciting that really took him for a spin.

Tony was notorious for not letting many people into his private life and even less into his heart. In fact the number of people he considered family or loved ones could be counted on one hand, and one of those was a butler A.I.

Pepper was the only one he had ever said, "I love you" to out loud and that was after several years of dating, decades of a deep friendship and partnership. Tony was not good at letting people in, yet this boy was hardly breaking a sweat as he scaled the walls Tony put up around his heart.

He was afraid how fast his _own_ kids would be able to wrap him around their tiny fingers.

Where the _fuck_ had that little thought come from?

A shiver went down his spine as he moved from the doorframe before Caden could spy him standing still. All this thinking needed to stop anyway and what better distraction then irritating the brand new father.

Walking towards the pair Tony furthered the thought from his mind. He was shaken, that was it. This was a new situation to them and his mind was just processing it. The fact that it was processing it in such a very disturbing way as thinking of his _own_ future as a _father_, meant nothing. It was just one of many theories Caden's presences had incurred. Just something new.

He really hoped they were ready for something new.

-Clint's POV-

A song goes off in the back round and Caden calls the game to a halt so he can run to the phone in the kitchen and call his mom. It was a few heart racking beats before Clint was able to get Caden calmed down enough to climb down the ladder holding him. His eyes lit with confusion as he watched his son run to the phone and turn up the radio at the same time.

"Mom my song is on."

Holding the phone close to the radio for a few seconds as if to reassure the woman he wasn't lying he then settled on the kitchen floor and held the phone back to his ear. His eyes caught Clint's and his small hand motioned for him to come over. Obeying Caden he waiting till Caden patted the floor next to him before lying down next to him.

Instead of lying on his back like the boy Clint turned to his side, a hand under his cheek and waited on what he should do next. It wasn't until Caden scooted over and held the phone between them that Clint finally remembered Caden's comment this morning.

**"Just another movie where they saved the world,**

**And every roller coaster does a loopy-de-loop, **

**I guess I'm ready for something new"**

Kahea's voice came through the phone crystal clear. Even though she was in public somewhere as soon as their son played the music she sang along right away. It was obvious the song meant something to them and Caden was offering for Clint to be part of it.

The promise from this morning of sharing Kahea echoed in Clint's head and heart. He couldn't keep his hand from brushing the hair out of Caden's eyes, smiling as he saw the complete _openness_ in them. For the mistakes Kahea had made by keeping Cade away from him, Clint couldn't fault her ability to be a loving and amazing mother.

Everything she did was _for_ her son, from the decision to stay away from Clint to the decision to let him back in, she didn't think about herself much. It was _all_ for this boy. The love she freely gave to Caden was now the same love Caden was freely giving him.

Lying on the floor with Caden, Clint was overwhelmed with how much the amazing boy had already effected him. A person he had just met was already wiggling his into Clint's heart. Caden might be a lot like his father, but the compassion he showed others was all Kahea.

The ability to encompass every good thing that had ever happened to Clint was also a Kahea James trait. It seemed like the sunshine through them, warming him from the inside out.

-Steve's POV-

Steve wondered if he would ever get a song of his own. If one day, _he_ would have a son to lie on the floor with. He wondered if Clint even realized how much they glowed, framed in the light shining through the kitchen door. Yet, it was more then that, it was the _pair_. Watching father and son share something so _openly_ emotional was like looking straight at the sun.

As a child, Steve was always looking towards the sky. Staring as long as he could at the bright white ball. Steve always thought the sun was hope that he could actually see. Something so pure that it couldn't be anything _but _made out of love, hopes, and dreams.

As long as he knew the sun would shine; no matter how cold, lost, dark, forgotten, or useless he felt, a part of him would always hope. He would spend whole afternoons trying to stare at it longer and longer as the children around him played.

A family, like the sun, was something for him to look at with hope yet never actually _touch_. It was there for him to watch but never to grasp. As a poor boy with no father, a teenager who was always the runt, sickly, and weak, who would want him?

Then he became a science project. He was tall, strong, capable, but completely alone.

But then she showed up, _Peggy_. For a bit there it seemed like he would finally grasp a bit of sunshine for himself. The warmth and strength that poured out of her shone like a tangible shield, one she let him in. He was truly _warm_ for the first time. From the tips of his toes all the way to the top of his head, he was warm. He didn't dream of picket fences per say, more like rolling hills and a small stream for children with her eyes, and his smile.

He _forgot_ though, he forgot that the sun was just a very hot ball of fire.

He forgot that all fires could be extinguished if the _ice_ was cold enough. So now it wasn't he was to weak or even to strong, it was his _soul_ that didn't belong. It was that _he_ was out of place; physically perfect it was his soul that kept him slightly cold.

Watching Clint with Caden was like getting to close to the sun again. He couldn't stand to long lest he be blinded by the light or burnt by the heat. But just as when he was a child, Steve's eyes never strayed. He watched and _ached_ and smiled.

Caden was a gift, a gift to all of them. Steve was never sure if he would ever get his own chance to walk through the flames. His brother-in-arms would though, that was enough for Steve. Caden was Clint's chance at something bigger. He was their chance at doing something _better_ then anything else the Avengers could do.

Caden was a better chance at securing a _greater_ future. There would always be a bad guy, always be an evil entity waiting in the wings. That child though, he was a _real_ chance at passing along all the good, all the _hope_, that worked so hard to save in the first place.

So Steve took a seat on the floor against the counter, folding up that small space of loneliness until it was barely a glimmer. He let the love he saw from the boy pour over him. He let the care he saw in Clint warm him. Steve sat on the floor and listened to the song.

For the first time, well the first time since before he could really remember really, Steve _relaxed_.

Steve relaxed, letting his body decompress. Today would be a good day. Today would be a day to get him through the days where the sun wasn't shining and the dark seemed to be closing in on him.

Today was something new.

-Clint's POV-

The song came to an end to fast for Clint's taste. It was the first private moment he had with his son and he could see why Kahea was worried about missing them. He felt his lips stretch into a small smile. Hand playing with Caden's hair still he felt a as if everything was a little bit softer.

The sun still shined, the floor was still made of wood, the air still cool but some how everything was softer. It was as if the boy beside him had the power to change matter in the blink of an eye, letting the actual molecules relax.

"Mom will we get a song for Hawkeye to?"

Caden's ability to make situations deeper and more awkward in les then five seconds was also impressive. Clint's first reaction was to say they already had a song. He had sung it to her not to long before their break up, or a cover of it at least. It was a song that had begun their relationship and during big moments became their anthem. It had been a perfect song for them.

"Well we will have to listen really well for one won't we? Maybe find a song for all the team so they don't feel left out?"

Well that _stung_ a bit.

Had she really forgotten their song or was it just to painful to remember? Would it be selfish for him to not want the guys to get their own songs? Was is bad that he want Kahea only singing for him and Caden?

He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to hear the answer to those questions.

"Okay but you will only sing to me right? Well me and maybe Hawkeye since he don't got a mom or anything."

Caden smiled at Clint, his hand moving to hold the larger version of his own. As if reassuring him it was okay. That just because he had grown up with out a mother didn't mean there wasn't one out there for him. Winking at Clint when Kahea agreed, Kahea who had only a paused momentary before agreeing with Caden.

Clint felt like the Grinch, his heart growing three times bigger.

He wondered if Caden liked the Grinch, it was one thing from his childhood that liked. Every Christmas he watched the cartoon and read the book, it was just habit now. One he could now share with his own family, pass it down.

"Hey Caden how did you get the scar on your thumb?"

Clint's own thumb had brushed against Caden's after the kid had hung up the phone. Embarrassment covered the boy's face, as he made no move to get off the floor.

"Ummmmm…well….uhhhhh…." Pink cheeked Caden's eyes where looking everywhere except his father.

"Okay here is the thing. I _might_ have not been listening to my mom or teacher and I _might_ have tried to use this really cool looking arrow when I shouldn't have and I _might_ have actually shot it but I _might_ have not been able to get it out of the target so I _might_ have been a little bit in not wanting to wait mood and get caught so I _might_ have tried to pull it out with my hands and I _might_ have gotten it out but I _might_ have almost cut off the top of my finger."

Eyes that were on the ceiling shot back down to his. Narrowed and slightly glaring, Caden looked as if he didn't agree with he was about to say next.

"Though I think my finger was always going to be alright. I think she might have said that to scare me a bit."

Clint smiled again at Caden's reaction. The scar on his thumb was pretty long and far down his finger so it was quite possible that Caden could have lost the top of it. Not that Clint was going to admit that he agreed with Kahea.

_Obviously_ Caden needed an ally for this issue and Clint had no problem being one.

As Steve and Tony joined them Caden jumped up and offered to move the couches and seats in the TV room around to wrestle for a bit. Apparently that's what Pappy and him would do when he got the wiggles. Clint had found out the wiggles was when Caden's ADHD kicked in a bit harder then usual from Kahea before she left. So they pushed the couch over and the war began.

Armed with Nerf guns and pillows that became shields the boys were running, jumping, flipping, through the house. Clint couldn't remember the last time a day was so just _fun_. Tony was dying in true Iron man fashion, dramatic and drawn out. So of _course_ Caden was on the floor laughing.

Clint had heard so many laughs in his lifetime. Some were soft, some loud, some crazy, some musical, others sounded like a braying donkey, some fake, and some genuine, some sad, others the result of that last rush of adrenalin, but none like his son's. Only Kahea's would be able to match the intense want to laugh back. It was as if they both just had the _magic_ to turn Clint's day around with one giggle.

It was hard to believe that one small laugh could cause Clint to feel so much. At first that scared the _shit_ out of him but now he reveled in it. Knowing how easy it could leave his life Clint had found a new appreciation for having some one who could affect him so. People in his life who had come to mean too much to him that their happiness meant more then his.

So _maybe_ he was going to have a small emotional break down or two along the way. _Maybe_ he would have days and nights when his flight instinct tried to kick in. He wouldn't run. He would fuck up; multiply times, though the same way as before Kahea left. Oh he would fuck up, royally, but it was things like that _laugh_ that would keep him there.

_Guessing_ he might be ready, _thinking_ he might be ready, _hoping_ he was ready for something new.


	12. You should Never Know, How Easy You are

**Hello my very dear readers, I have been absents for way to long. I do feel bad for staying away for so long but I had extremely important family problems that needed my complete and total attention. Between finals, a death in the family, and another member in hospice, it has been a tough journey these few weeks. I can not apologize for putting my family first but I have written my longest chapter yet. Also I will now be updating back to my regular schedule and may be doing random one shots during the week as well! So thank you for staying with me and hopefully you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE Avengers, I DO OWN Kahea and the rest!, also title goes to the wonderful Hozier and his song "To Be Alone"**

* * *

**You should Never Know, How Easy You are to Need **

-Kahea's POV-

The afternoon had passed with little excitement. The boys were still running around, though now that Kahea was home, she had forced them to play outside. She had spent the day preparing for dinner and straightening up messes. Staying back because she wanted to give the men quality time with Caden.

Kahea felt like she was walking on glass the _whole_ time, after the talk this morning she knew a storm was brewing. Clint wasn't good at putting off confrontations, at least not when he was pissed. Any other emotion then anger though, it was like they just got lost in the black hole they liked to call the "_Gym_". She also referred to the "_Gym_" as the "Place where you beat each other up till you _literally knock_ _out_ the feelings arena" or "I am just going to work out till the point where my body is so tired I _cant even think_ cave", but the "_Gym_" was shorter.

She really wished Tony had come up with "_Gym_ on the go" or something. It would have come in handy right now.

Of course, she had problems showing emotional weakness to others, that was a human trait. Yet, compared to these guys she was a basically a walking Lifetime movie. So sometimes she had trouble opening up, she never let it go to deep though, past mistake had shown her how badly it could back fire.

It was a lesson the boys still _hadn't_ learned and she was pretty sure they _never_ would.

Looking up at the clock she sighed, it was already two and that was way later then Caden's normal naptime. Blowing some hair out of her face and wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel she walked towards the door. It took all her strength to slide the door open, not because it was heavy as much as she knew what _would_ happen when her small child finally fell asleep.

By the way he was rubbing his eyes when he turned around at his name Kahea knew it would be five minutes or less. Kneeling down she cupped her hands around his face and rubbed the tip of her nose against his, a before nap ritual she had down since he was a baby.

"I gave an extra hour and a half baby bird but now it is time for a nap", putting up a hand to quiet his murmured protest. "Don't worry they will still be here when you wake up. Now go snuggle under those covers and I will be in soon to give you your juice cup."

The small boy stumbled, the last of his energy being used to get him into bed. Caden was always either awake or asleep, the in between state only lasting a hand full of minutes before he would just drop. He would be running around the room screaming at the top of his lungs and then within five minutes be fast asleep upside down on the couch.

Caden had seemed to inherit Clint's ability to fall asleep anywhere. He also inherited Clint's thirst; the little one would wake up once or twice from slumber to gulp down something wet and then fall right back down.

She explained all this to the boys while she filled Caden's juice cup. Tony chuckled, Steve smiled, and Clint just stared down the hallway longingly. Kahea _knew_ he wanted to be part of his life, _knew_ he wanted to bring Caden his juice cup and tuck him in _but_, Caden still saw Clint as just a superhero, he wasn't family yet.

So walking out of the kitchen she paused in Caden's doorway. Watching as the little boy snuggled under his covers, eyes closed, lashes impossibly long on the top of his cheeks, settle into bed. Caden was three quarters of the way asleep before she even entered the room. Whispering for him to have good dreams she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Her nose brushing against his hair, breathing in pure Caden scent she could almost feel his power running into her. She relaxed her body, putting on the invisible armor of indifference as she walked back into the kitchen and readied for war.

Kahea knew she _couldn't_ be bitter or hateful, _couldn't_ let the past screw this up, there was too much at stake. Her son's future was at stake. Her future relationship with him was at stake. So no belittling, no unfair accusations, or low blows would pass through her lips. It wasn't about her tonight. It was about _Caden_, he would be put first tonight. Good thing she had practice in keeping him above all others.

She sure as _hell_ hoped Clint would be playing by the same rules.

-Clint's POV-

Clint watched Tony and Steve say goodbye to Kahea. Turning down the offered ride to their hotel Clint knew they were just giving him time to talk to Kahea. It helped that Bruce was already there; he had taken a ride back with Kahea when she went to grocery shopping. Of course big and green couldn't leave with out giving Clint a stare that said. "I will stand behind you" and "If you hurt them I will have no problem letting my other side pay you a visit".

Clint was kind of impressed Bruce was able to clearly state two very different meanings in one stare.

Keeping his eyes focused solely on the small woman in front of him Clint prepared himself for the most important fight of his life.

The fight for _his_ family.

Before he could open his mouth Kahea shook her head and nodded to the outside. Leading the way she grabbed a device off the kitchen counter before going back into the backyard.

"I brought a long distance walkie just to I could sit out here and collect my thoughts…or let out what I needed to with out having to worry about Caden hearing or seeing it."

Her hand gently brushed the hammock before she sat down out it leaning back until she could touch the branches and leaves above her. Clint tensed a bit at the tell. Kahea ADHD and was constantly touching, playing with things to keep her hands busy, never keeping one thing in her hand for long. It was the way her fingers lingered on the leaf that gave her away.

As stable as Kahea looked on the outside, her emotions were overwhelming her. She might not be yelling or even shaking but she was preparing for war.

"You _left_. You left with out even coming to me first."

As starting statements go that was probably the worst one to start with. Clint knew this even as the words came out of his mouth but he _couldn't_ stop them. Wincing when he heard the leaf in her hand tare, he spread his feet out a bit. A defensive position burned into his muscles, he didn't even realize he did it until he watched her eyes glaze over with anger.

"No. No, _just no_ Clint. You don't get to act like the victim for that crime! You don't get to act like I am an unstable _bitch_ who will launch at you with out a moments thought. If I recall correctly that type of harpy you left in New York. So drop the stance."

Her words weren't cold, they didn't freeze him. They weren't made of the hellfire of a woman scorned, they didn't cause him to blister and burn. Her words weren't weighted down with sadness. The sun still shone, she hadn't bolted it out with breathless sorrow. They didn't cut him to the quick, bruise him with anger stronger then the Hulk. They were completely different from the fire she had been alight with last night. No this was much _different_.

Her voice was _empty_. Her words were spoken evenly, unlike last night her face remained void of any emotion. Kahea was indifferent to the cards she had been dealt with it seems.

Clint _wasn't_ going to have that.

Hurt, anger, hatred, he could deal with these things because it meant that passion was still there. He would stand and deal with the lashes of rage. What was the saying? Love and hate were two sides of the same coin? Yes, he could deal with a flipped coin. What he _couldn't _deal with was no coin at all.

"You walked away. _You didn't talk to me_! For all that bullshit about trust and _fucking_ respect! What about communication? _Goddamn _you use to rip and tear into me just to get me to say a _sentence_! What happened to that?!"

The fear of losing this battle before it began had him flinging poison. Wanting her to be infected with the same ferocity he felt. He blood was ablaze and he _needed_ her to be just as engulfed as he was.

"I walked away from what exactly Clint?! A _joke_ of a relationship? Walked away from whispers of betrayal? Did you know I couldn't go into a damn _bathroom_ at work with out some look of pity or conversations coming to an abrupt stand still? Or maybe I walked away from an _empty_ bed, a _broken_ home? I know what I walked away from Clint. I walked away from a ripped up fairytale. I walked away because I wouldn't become _a shell of myself_."

Her words lacked heat, her eyes glazed over. He had never seen this side of her. She had always been so open, at least to him. Sure she had a hard time asking for help but her eyes _always_ gave her away. This was the first time when he couldn't read her and it threw him off. He knew she was good at blocking protecting herself, he didn't know it was her secret superpower.

He needed to wake he up.

"So what? I had long missions before. What you _decided_ it was enough? Don't hide behind some _fucking_ rumors. _You_ deiced we were done! I might have been gone but _you_ up and goddamn left before I even stepped foot out of the apartment! Don't blame me for your weaknesses."

Clint watched as his bullets hit the target. Each word breaking her walls little by little. He watched as her fingers curled to tight he wouldn't be surprised to find small puncture marks on her palms.

"_Fuck you_!"

Well hot damn he might have pushed a little to far to fast. He had _never _heard her say fuck. Her childhood wasn't perfect and though she didn't mind people cursing around her, she herself wouldn't say them for fear of causing some one the same pain she had felt as a child.

"You are such a jackass! How are you _not_ on fire right now?! Huh Barton? Because lies like that should earn you a passage _straight _into hell."

Kahea launched herself out of the hammock and walked towards him silently. Her voice was barely raised but it vibrated through him as if she had punched him.

Clint wanted to get her angry but now that he did he wasn't so sure that he was looking into the eyes of a furious _woman_ as much as a betrayed _she-devil_.

-Kahea's POV-

Her foundations where _shaken_. She had spent years preparing for this conversation, spent years building her walls, and all it took was a five-minute fight and she was already _falling apart_.

"How dare you blame _me_ for this! I _will take_ the blame for a lot of things but this one is on _your_ shoulders alone Clint Barton. I could have stood against _anything_ those stupid peons threw at me! I would have stood by your side proudly with out a moment of doubt for as long as I lived. I would have never even turned my head! _You_ ruined that! You took my heart and used it. You are the one who took it and crushed it a damn two levels above our own home! Jesus Christ do you _even know what I am talking about_?"

Kahea could feel her eyes start too glassy. She ruthlessly kept the tears at bay. She would _never_ let the bastard see her cry again. She wouldn't let herself be weak around him again. Did he not know how _hard_ it was to let him in? He had gained her trust, something no boy or man had down before him and now, no man would be able to do again. He wouldn't get the _privilege_ of knowing how much she had cried over him. He wasn't _allowed_ to see how badly he had broken her.

She knew he had to have read the letter. It was right their own the table and Clint was nothing if not _psychotically_ observant. Nothing got away from his focused gaze. How could he calculate the distance, wind range, angles, lighting issues, breathing, and a hundred other things to make impossible shots and not have put together the reason why the letter was written when it was?

"I read the damn _letter_! I know what _fuck_ you are talking about!"

She stared at him dumbly for a few long seconds. Well, shit, she was going to have to bring up the memory she _desperately_ tried to get rid of. A memory that danced quietly in her head every day since it was _branded_ into her brain. Her voice took on an indifferent tone again. She couldn't help it. If she let an ounce of emotion through she would _break again_ and Caden didn't need a broken parent.

"I had just heard you had come back from your mission. I heard from a _coworker_ who had pulled me aside to say you had been back for two days. I went into the elevator and instead of pressing out floor I pressed _hers_. I watched as _you_ kissed her, I had to listen as she _complained _about how hard you had worked her before you left. You remember the mission? You had been in deep cover for two months, _no contact_. Before that you had been gone for three weeks. I saw you _five_ times in the three weeks in between."

Her arms wrapped around herself. Not out of comfort but to keep herself from going off track. She tented to get lost in thought last time she had told this story, drowning in the past. An empty laugh shot out of her mouth. She wasn't drowning; she had sunk a _long_ time ago.

"You and her were so wrapped in each other I don't even think you heard the elevator ding when I left. Do you know it took me _two_ days to pack everything? I was actually quite impressed with my self for pulling it off. It's harder then you think, to keep your thoughts and body moving when your heart feels as though it was put through a _paper shredder_."

She kept her eyes on his on purpose. Her body grew more relaxed as she said her piece; it was as if a great weight was lifted off of it. Instead of getting tense she was able to _breathe_ a little deeper with each word. It was as if a switch had flipped. She had _needed_ to tell him how it felt and she finally was. She wasn't out to hurt him; she was able to keep bitterness away. What she said was fact and _if_ he was going to be in Caden's life he would need to know them.

"You never showed up. I don't even think you came home at _all_ because I only left to gather some things from my work kitchen and if you had showed up when I was sleeping you would have _noticed_ something was wrong."

Watching Clint take in her words was weird. It was as if the weight she finally felt free from was being _transferred_ to his shoulders. He wasn't bowing under the weight but his body was so tense she imagined that if she blew to hard he would break into a _million pieces_.

"I didn't walk away Clint. I didn't break your heart, I am not even sure I _had_ it in the first place."

She finally let herself feel _just a bit_. She needed him to _understand_ that she wasn't saying these next few words in spite or some twisted sense of betterment. She needed to know that she had _truly cared_ for him.

Only a bit though, he didn't need to know she _still_ did.

"A had hoped you would finally find some one to help you see how I _saw_ you. I still hoped you found some one to help heal _whatever_ cracks you felt were to dark to show me. A very small part of me hoped you found some one to feel _safe_ with. You never needed one to push you to change. You just needed some one you felt _safe enough around_ to see every part of you and show you that love was still _possible_."

Kahea took a step back, letting her words wash over Clint. Even after all this time she could still read him. Her words were heard and his brain was trying to process what she said. His eyes had turned to a blue so _dark_ she thought if she looked hard enough she would be able to see stars. She knew this only happened when he was overwhelmed with emotion.

He had not only heard those last words she spoke but he had seen the truth behind them as well.

"I _never_ slept with her."

Well, that was, huh.

Well…_fuck_.

-Clint's POV-

Clint probably should not have started out with that sentence.

He _really_ needed to learn how to properly start a new branch of conversation.

Kahea's face went pale, her eyes were bigger then he had ever seen them and her body, that was previously calm and _maybe_ made of stone, was _shaking_. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. Clint watched as she tried to process his own major confession. It was true he hadn't slept with Widow, there was more to the story but he felt that Kahea _had_ to know that.

"I need you _not_ to say things like that Clint. I don't want to hear lies like that. Especially after so long. What would lying help _now_? I am willing to let you in Caden's life, to let you help raise him, as a _father_ should. I even _want_ you to be in his life, he needs to know his father but saying things like that though will make it a lot _harder_ for me to let you in."

Clint felt a major weight fall off his shoulders at Kahea's confession of even wanting him to be in Caden's life was like the feeling of hitting his first bull's-eye and hearing her laugh for the first time all at _once_.

Joy, excitement, and the tingling feeling one of those things that will change his life for the better flowed through his veins. He had smiled a small but _genuine_ smile with out knowing it. The smile quickly fell though as he took in the signs of Kahea closing herself off from him again.

He could _literally_ see her building up the walls he had so viciously tore down. Her body curled in on itself and her head lowered slightly. It was as if she was trying to stand against a wall of freezing wind. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and her knees weakened enough for them to faintly buckle.

"Please don't Clint, _please_."

Her words were barely above a whisper. Her eyes wouldn't meet his but the emptiness he saw filling them worried him. She was begging; Kahea never begged. _Never_ had he heard her plead. He took an involuntary step forward.

"There was a mole. Some higher up fucker that was selling private information. I needed to keep you out of it. I _needed_ you to be safe."

His words were clear, a fact that he was grateful as shit for. No stumbling, or harsh tones just clear facts. He wasn't sure if the way he spoke was hurting her or helping at the moment. If his ability to stay in control tore at her already unstable emotions or helped to heal some of the wounds he had given her.

He wasn't sure how _he wanted_ her to feel either. With every passing heartbeat his mind and heart fought over it. His mind wanted to _hurt_ her just as much as she had hurt him, to punish her for keeping his son some goddamn _secret_ to be kept in the shadows. His heart pleaded for a second chance_, for him to beg_, to fall to his knees and plead for her to come back.

His heart pleaded for her to come back and make his apartment a home again; to wake him up and force him to start _living_ instead of just _surviving_.

-Kahea's POV-

There were many a nights when Kahea dreamed of Clint saying those _exact_ words. She dreamed of him finding her and wrapping her in his arms, the head scent of rosin, worn leather, fresh pine, and an undercurrent of just Clint. She would dream that he had told her it was all for some mission, some long term act that he was forced to do.

Then Kahea realized even if he was on a mission it _didn't_ really make things better. He _hadn't_ pulled her aside, _hadn't_ even tried to explain what was going on. He _never_ talked to her, _not_ in code, _nor_ in some written or typed form.

Hell she would have settled for _smoke signals_. It all came down to the same thing.

Clint didn't _trust_ her.

She realized he _still _held her an arms length away. Kahea had known of his and Widow's relationship before they had even become friends. She knew there would be things about them that would _stay_ between them. She knew that they had a _very_ special relationship and since their lives depended on that relationship and deep trust she had _respected_ it.

That didn't mean she wasn't a lot more _insecure_ around the Widow then any other woman but they had become friends and she _trusted_ her almost as much as she _trusted_ Clint.

Besides, so they didn't have sex. Did that mean that they didn't do _anything_ then trade a few kisses in open places? Did they have _secret_ date nights where they had to cuddle, laugh, and hold hands? Where _their_ secrets whispered in the dead of night as they _wrapped_ them selves around each other? What about in the apartment? Were they afraid of cameras in the apartment? Did no sex mean no _anything_ or did it mean just no penetration? What about the _emotional_ and _oral_ part of an affair?

Her brain went into overload as Clint's confession dredged up questions that she had long ago buried beneath years of _rigid_ indifference. She had fought tooth and nail to gain that trivial amount of relief. Indifference was the release of any bitterness she held. Her hands shook as she tried to gain back a _shred_ of control. Her head shook back and forth as if she was trying to fling his words away from her physically.

"What about _other_ things Clint? I didn't see for _weeks_ before you left for your mission, even after your mission you didn't come home. That means you had to be sleeping somewhere. Did it _stop_ at sex? What about groping? Did you put your _mouth_ to good use? How bout all those pesky _emotions_ you were keeping from me? Do you even know how _cold_ you were towards me?"

In a movement she had just used on Caden earlier that morning her hand raised, quieting his protest that she knew were fighting to get passed his lips. She needed him to here this last part.

"You know my dad use to always say that where ever or who ever you _put_ your worries, your happiness, your thoughts, that's what really _mattered_. That those churning feelings in your gut were the most _important_ treasures you could _ever_ offer to some one."

A painful smile graced her lips. She remembered asking her father why he thought her aunt had cheated on her uncle even if she never even touched another man.

She never fully realized the gravity of her uncle's _pain_ until that day. Though a quick fuck wasn't something to be easily dismissed she was pretty sure it didn't hurt as much as realizing the person you loved was _freely_ giving their heart to _another_.

"It didn't matter who you went home to, if your first thought was to be _some one else's_ stone and for that _person_ to become _your_ rock, that is what mattered_. I_ wasn't your rock any more. _I _wasn't your foundation. That is what _mattered_. What mattered is that _I_ didn't have your trust. _I_ didn't have your heart."

Finally straightening up Kahea lifted her head. Her chin held high and her eyes screamed of a painful, hard-won, strength. She let herself show him just a _sliver_ of what she went through.

"I am not even sure I ever truly did."

Just as Clint was proud of his clear facts, Kahea was proud of her dry eyes.

-Clint's POV-

Clint felt as if some one had gone over him with a damn _sledgehammer_. Now it was his turn for his body to unconsciously cave in on itself. For the small step forward he took he know _literally_ five stumbles back. She had brought him _down_.

Though Clint wasn't lying when he had said they hadn't had sex he did have to admit that what happened between him and Widow at the time was a _bit_ more then mission called for. Clint had fallen into old habits with Natasha. The muscle memory that had taken years to build up was an _easy_ mantle to shrug back on. _There_ had been secret dates, late night conversations, and more then just easy kisses exchanged. It was _easier_ for Clint to hold Natasha at night then it was to hold Kahea, yet, not for the reasons she imagined.

Tasha was a relationship borne from survival and need. Theirs was a relationship of parts more _dark_ than light. Natasha had seen all of Clint, for better or worse she had discovered every nook and cranny that he had. Every painful secret was _dragged_ into the light, kicking and screaming they had known all. Clint thought that was what love meant and to some point it _was _love. It was easy because as much as it drained him it also _drained her_. They knew where the lines were drawn; they also knew that those lines would be destroyed.

This was love for him, forced into existents and a constant war. Then he met Kahea James and his world was blown away.

Their relationship wasn't easy because it _wasn't_ borne from survival it wasn't forced into being. They just _were_, being around Kahea was like breathing just as the air had been punched out of him. She had found parts of him that he thought didn't _exist_ anymore. Parts of him that had died off way before Natasha _even entered_ the picture started to bloom.

Natasha knew all of him as he was at that time. Kahea though, Kahea had _breathed_ life into parts of him that he was sure had died away.

Just like he _trusted_ her enough to let her in, he had slowly been learning what it meant to let some one see him as a _person_, not a hero, a spy, or criminal but just _Clint_. He had not felt the need to show her _every_ persona he put on. Clint had begun to understand what it meant to love some one _wholly_ and _unconditionally_ because of her. He didn't fight to hide he shadows or try to highlight the small parts of light he carried, he _was just Clint _around her.

To bad just Clint was such a bastard.

Natasha felt the need to know him inside and out, _some_ because she loved him and _some_ because the training so deeply ingrained in her demanded it. She tore threw him, picked apart his brain without his knowledge. One day Clint woke up and Natasha was just _there_ under his skin.

Kahea was never like that. She moved like honey, slow and sticky. She was like whiskey _warming_ him from the inside out. He could feel her beating through his veins. There was no big epiphany as there had been with Tasha, _Kahea just was_.

Clint never tried to drag Kahea's secrets out of her either, but it wasn't because of _lack_ of trust or commitment. It was the way she had let him in little by little; secrets passed threw relaxed lips instead of tight ones. It was the way _he felt_ when she _willingly_ trusted him to keep pieces of herself. It was the way she _wanted_ Clint to know what no one else did, that made Clint rethink the way he loved. When he told her something it was because he _wanted_ to tell, that he was _ready_ to tell her.

Natasha won secrets, wore him down until Clint couldn't _help_ but let words fall out of him. Kahea _earned_ them, she let him _come_ to her, sometimes there was a bit of a push but he never felt like she _beat it_ out of him. Even when he was emotionally _drained_ and more tired then any _physical_ fight could have made him, he never felt like he _lost_ a mental war. With Kahea he felt as if he was _sharing_ his murky past not _losing_ it.

Being with Kahea wasn't easy because he knew that if it ever ends he would _never_ be the same. Natasha would be like surviving a grenade, disabled but able to go on. Kahea would be like going _brain dead_. He would watch as the world around him went own but his soul to _broken_ for him to even form a thought of his own.

Kahea was hard because even as Natasha and him had become _like_ one person, him and Kahea _were_ one person.

"Like _fuck_ I didn't. Like _fuck_ I didn't want you by my side every day for the rest of my damn life. I was doing this to _protect_ you!"

He knew this was the _wrong_ thing to say. He knew he was lashing out again, trying to protect himself by hiding the _guilt_ he felt by her words. He had known he had hurt her. He was a spy for fucks-sakes he could read his own damn _girlfriend_, but Natasha had this pull to her. Natasha was one of the first, one of the very few, that he truly cared about. She was part of an even smaller group that he _loved_.

Clint had been at a very clichéd point in his life. Cliché because Kahea was starting to scare the ever loving fuck out of his life. He could start picturing _settling down_ with her. Never a white picket fence per say, more like in the tower where he could back to a home cooked meal after a tough day of super hero-ing. The _scariest_ though was that he was starting to imagine coming home to the sound of little feet to, feet that would help remind him what he was fighting for everyday.

It scared him more then _anything_ else in his life did. So there Clint was, feet starting to get cold when the mission popped up. The mission gave him an excuse to be with Natasha like he was in the past. It gave him a _chance_ to open back up old wounds to see if they could heal up with the help of his red headed partner.

Still, Clint wasn't a _dumbass_. During the time he spent with Natasha there was never more then very intense petting between them, though sometimes with very little clothes. He knew even doing it once could wreck the relationship he had with Kahea. Clint was walking a very thin line at the time. He walked between his _past_ and his _future_.

It was to bad that it took his future ending to realize that Widow was _firmly_ his past. Because Clint wasn't stupid, he _saw_ how it was affecting Kahea but between focusing on the mission, trying to figure out how to handle what he was feeling, and keeping Kahea blind to what he was feeling, he missed something very _big_.

Clint missed just how well he played his part. He missed just how much trying to keep Kahea away had ended up doing the same amount of damage as those nights spent in _another_ woman's bed had. Clint _missed_ the moment Kahea had started looking at him with a quiet, sorrowful, love and stopped looking at him with just pure love.

-Kahea POV-

"Oh cut the shit Clint! Stop _hiding_ behind those stupid tights and badges and take responsibility! You _always_ had an escape plan! Sure you go in headfirst but I know your _beyond_ observant enough to figure it out in just a few seconds! Christ Clint do you even know what its like to feel like the _expandable_ one to the person you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with?"

She was _shaking_ again. She was shaking and her knees were _weak_ and she hated that he could still get to her. She _hated_ that the most because it meant that he was more to her then the father of her child. It was one thing to _know_ there would never be another like Clint, it was another to have to face the realization that she would _never_ love some one as much as she loved _him_. She would never be able to date and even try to move one because she would never do to another what _he_ did to her.

Well wasn't being a better person just all sunshine and giggles?

"It really doesn't _matter_ what you say Clint. It wont change what happened. Whether you slept with her or you didn't, you still _left me for her_. You just left, no excuse, no good reason. I might _deserve_ anger and lack of trust for hiding Caden but you need to get your head on straight and take responsibility for the reasons _I don't trust you_."

Taking another deep breathe to steady herself, and she seemed to be taking a lot of those, Kahea let the words flow out.

"I am not _bitter_ Clint. I wish you would have gone about it a different way but I _refuse _to be bitter."

Clint's eyes suddenly took on a new look. His face and body changing to the posture she had only seen a few times when she truly took him by _complete_ surprise.

"I can't be bitter because there is a little boy in there who _needs_ a dad and I won't be the one to stand in the way of such an important relationship. Besides I _loved_ you Clint, with all that I had. If you didn't love me in the same way I would have _wanted_ you to let me go anyway. You were _hurting _and if I couldn't help you heal then I wanted you to find some one who could."

Now Kahea couldn't read him at all. After the first few seconds of her admission Clint seemed to catch himself. His body was nonchalant in a very orchestrated way and his eyes were a storm of blue, green, and grey. She always thought of his eyes like mood rings, the color giving hints of what was jumping around inside of him. Right now though, at this moment, this color was new and she _didn't _quite know what to make of it yet.

"So I _refuse _to be bitter. I want to work something out with you in concern to Caden and I know we will have to work on trust. Believe me I _get_ why you wouldn't trust me, why you are beyond fuming at me, but even though I may not be bitter _I need_ you to understand why I don't trust you either."

-Clint's POV-

It was being splashed with freezing water. Kahea's words had stolen the air and warmth right out of his body. The warm had been sucked out but it was filled with _vibrating_ need. Kahea really believed that he had _never_ loved her.

Well, not exactly not love, more along the lines of him not loving her _enough_. Listening to her calmly explain why she left was like being sucker punched when he was _already_ on the ground with a broken rib. It was a sharp pain, yet he could handle pain.

The emotional war that had been going on in him was too _much_, from shocked to fury, happy to scared, he had felt more in these three days then he had felt since Kahea left. He _couldn't_ handle the way his heart was screaming at his brain. A headache had attached itself to his temple the moment he looked into Kahea's eyes and hadn't left him yet.

She was right about a few things though. He _didn't_ trust her and if he could put into words just how angry he was he had a feeling that it would definitely be words he would _not_ want Caden to hear. He knew they would have to work at trusting one another because right now he didn't trust her to run with his son the moment he even looked like he was _thinking_ of doing something she didn't like.

No matter what words were coming out of her mouth or how many pancakes she made he wasn't about to let them out of his sight anytime soon.

_Fuck_ was he angry.

He hadn't been this angry in a long time. His muscles would relax and tense at a moment notice. With no really control over their reactions he was struggling to remain stoic. Of course he would _never_ physically hurt Kahea, _never_ would he be able to lift a finger against her. Yet, her was never as tempted _as he was_ now. No matter what was going on between them she had now affect her son's, their son's life and he wasn't just going to let that go.

If it weren't for her last comment they would have been out here a lot longer probably waking Caden up in their anger. It was her _last _comment that had him thinking with his head again. The way she looked at him with out any doubt, thinking that at the time she _had done _the right thing was just the _push _he needed to let his brain take flight again. He was able to look down and see the big picture, even as he cringed at all the fog that clouded their judgment.

She had thought leaving him would help _him_ in the long run. She thought she was a weight that kept him tied down, that _she_ stopped him from become the man she had always seen in him.

She couldn't be more wrong, half wrong anyway. She _was_ a weight but instead of bringing him down she helped keep him from getting swept away by the hurricane of his past. Kahea gave him the _strength _to fight what was going on in his head. She was strong enough to help _guide_ him even when it seemed like the hurricane that was his life threatened to beat him back down.

Natasha had tied him to a _string_ letting him fly around just to pull him back whenever she wished. She kept him around to poke, prod, and amuse her. Kahea was a _part _of him. She became that extra muscle that kept him _going_ even when it felt like he was just going to drop out of the sky.

So yeah, Clint was mad and trust was _sorely_ lacking but his heart still _beat_ for hers. There would be no relationship with out trust but there _would _be a relationship. He just _knew_ deep down that she still loved him. It was in her voice and the way she couldn't help but _plead_ with him to understand why she had left in the first place.

It was the way she had _struggled_ to hold on to her indifference as long as she could and the way it _dropped_ as soon as she said she wasn't bitter. He watched closely as she finally let him see how much the years had clawed into her. Her eyes held a sorrow that he could _only_ understand because he felt the same way. When she left a piece of his _soul_ left with her and every waking moment felt as if he couldn't take a breath _deep _enough.

He could see the way she had struggled to remain strong. How the _only_ way she kept herself together was the thought of checking out on the little boy sleeping peacefully and happily just a few doors down. He could see how _hard_ it was to just up and leave some of the only people she consider family.

She had left _because_ she didn't want to become embittered but she also left to keep _him_ becoming bitter as well. Kahea didn't want him to feel as if he had no other choice. She gave _him_ a way out, even if he didn't want it she had felt that he did and acted on that.

She wasn't bitter either. She didn't teach her son, _his_ son, to hate him. She didn't keep Hawkeye out of her son's life, _no matter_ what she thought had gone on between Widow and him. She had let Caden Fletcher _worship_ him with all that little boy had. She had to watch as he came to _love_ Clint in a way only little boy who felt like Clint could do no _wrong_ could. She had let Caden Fletcher fall for Hawkeye with _no_ concern for her own hurt and angry about the situation.

She had let little pieces of her son be _claimed_ by a man he might never have even met. Clint hadn't missed the matching initials and as he had leaned against the boy's door last night trying to cataloged _everything_ about him a quick Google search had given him even more to think about.

Caden had translated to fighter and Fletcher became arrowsmith or just arrow. Kahea had roughly named him _after_ Clint and that thought had almost made his knees give away.

"_You _made me a part of his life. He might have brought it into the light but _you_ gave me lead way even when _I_ wasn't there. You right, I _don't_ trust you and you don't trust me, and you are not bitter. _You_ let our son grow up thinking he could one day become _me_. I can _almost_ get why you left. Though how the _fuck_ you couldn't see what you meant to me I don't get at all, and we _will be_ talking about that, but why make me a part of _his_ life if you didn't think you would see me again?"

Clint stared _straight_ into Kahea's eyes. Waiting for her to answer. Clint really _did_ wonder why she let Caden worship him so. Even if Kahea wasn't bitter or angry, if she totally stopped trusting him, _why did_ she let the most important person in her life look up to him with such trusting eyes.

Why did she let Caden grow up thinking the _best_ of him instead of the worst?

The sound of Caden's feet woke him from his thoughts. Clint had thought Caden didn't sleep very long until he looked at the sky. The sun was now half way down and orange, pink, and purple streaks filled the sky. It didn't _really_ surprise Clint that he was unaware of the time. Kahea always had a way of making him forget about everything else.

Rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of his eyes Caden slid open the door. Walking towards his mom Caden past Hawkeye with out a second glance. Climbing into his mother's arms he snuggled his head into Kahea's neck.

The picture they made was _breath taking_. Kahea had a look of calm on her that only finally admitting a deep secret could give. Her shoulders curved around the boy's body and her face was a glow with it's own magic. Clint knew they still had a _long_ way to go. Clint knew that they had a lot to say but there was a horizon in sight.

Clint knew it didn't matter _how_ long it took. Just like Kahea was it for him, he was it for Kahea. He wouldn't have to fight _any one_ else for her heart, there were only two boys who controlled it and they were both in that yard. So the conversation _wasn't_ done, the wounds _weren't_ healed, and the sadness still crowded her face _but_ the love was there.

The love Clint had once saw and thought he lost was lurking beneath those concrete walls. Love that Clint was once frightened of _more then anything else_. Until the thought that he had lost that love forever became a possibility, _that_ was a terrifying thought.

But Clint was an _expert_ at blowing things up. He was the best there was at causing buildings, helocarriers, and land with scary precision and accuracy. So this wall, this wall she was hiding behind, would be _no_ problem. He just had to find the sweet spot, so now that he knew they would be following him back to New York only one thing entered his mind.

_Game on_.

Now that he had them nothing except death…no _not even_ death, would keep him from his family. Because that is what they were, his son and his future wife.

Oh what a bright future it was turning out to be.


	13. They Use to Shout My Name

**Hello dear readers! I have no excuses this time because obviously I haven't stuck to my promises AT ALL and for that I apologize. This is my first time doing a more action packed chapter (again obviously) and I really tried hard to keep it at least semi real. I do have a martial arts backround and I always find it a better read when you do not go in to specific detail to keep out flaws and unrealistic movements. Still I hope it was good enough for you guys to love! Thank you for all the reviews and comments honestly that is what kept me going! I am also going to answer a few questions from reviews in the author's not this time because they are guest to I can't just PM them like I usually do. Thank you my very AMAZING followers and reviews! Please don't give up on me yet! **

**Guest 1#- Clint will be getting a lot more dialogue as the story unfolds! Right now I really wanted to play up his instinct to shut up, take every thing in and then talk, Clint is not know for showing many emotions and I wanted to showcase that. Plus Kahea is very talkative and had a _need_ to explain why she did what she did. Don't worry though his voice will be heard! **

**Guest 2#- Thank you for catching that little hiccup! Yes, Kahea did know she was pregnant. Clint did not know she was pregnant before so left, obviously haha. Keep looking out! It is good to see some one getting into the story so much they can see the mistakes I might have made! I proof my own stuff so sometimes I just pass right over that stuff. Thank you for catching it! **

**Guest 3#- Thank you! I always like to hear/read about how much other people enjoy my story! Yes it is my first story and if you can't believe that means I am doing it right! hahaha Thank you for the encouragement and I hope the story goes above and beyond what you have already read!**

**Wow, Okay this is a long author's not but don't worry just the disclaimed next! Thank you for taking the time to read (and review? ha) my story! Please enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AVENGERS OR THE TITLE (which comes to you thanks to Lorde, "Yellow Flicker Beat"), I do own Kahea, Caden and the rest **

* * *

**They Use to Shout My Name, Now They Whisper It**

**-Kahea's POV-**

It was quick.

Everyone always talked about how fast things move but for her it was as if everything slowed down. Time _froze_, moving as if stuck in molasses.

It wasn't until Clint slammed into her and Caden that she realized it had only been seconds. The laser bolt rushed passed her head, singeing her ear. One minute she was taking in the sunset, the next she was on her back, trying to regain her breath.

Clint reached behind him to grab at a gun that had been sitting unnoticed at the small of his back. Shooting at whatever had shot at them, at her _son_. It really was an _it_ to. Even last time they were attacked she couldn't decide what they were other then massive Jell-O molds.

Okay then, it looked like the Jell-O man had made a come back. This time bringing the smell of burning was with him. Great, villain 101 had some how, got a hold of _weapons_.

"You need to get Caden safe."

Clint's voice was _stone, no argument allowed_. Shooting a few more of those things before turning his head a bit to meet her eyes. She it took her a second to understand what had just happened. She hadn't been face to face to this side of him in a while. He was to surprised to really turn on his persona the other day.

But now,_ Hawkeye_ had come out to play.

She looked at him with impossibly big eyes. Nodding she made gripped on to Caden even tighter. She got on her knees ready to run towards the house.

"_No_! They are to close and there are to many windows! One lucky shot, one grenade and your both gone. You need to _hide_."

He paused to unsnap a hidden pocket near his leg. He grabbed a small box and pressed two buttons. A _bow_ unfolds with amazing speed. Another small box and a few button later, _a quiver of arrows_ were soon situated on his back.

Well, Tony had really stepped up his game.

Also, the man had been wearing an _arsenal _when _playing_ with her _son_. So Caden had a bow of his own, that didn't mean _anything_, and he _definitely _didn't carry a gun! She didn't know if she should be mad because of what Caden _could_ have done, or _glad_ because of how much use it was getting at the moment.

A second later she decided to be happy as he shot a monster that had snuck up behind her.

"I already alerted the guys. I don't know how many people, things…"

"Me and mommy decided they were lemon Jell-O monsters."

Clint gave their son a smirk; Kahea just shook her head. Of course her son would just calmly wait for his superhero to save the day instead of panicking like a normal five year old. Stupid Hawkeye gene.

"He has and you running might mean running into some of these Jell-o guys."

His smirk had only lasted a few seconds. He was back into Hawkeye mode. His first priority was _obviously_ them as he barely moved an inch. Even when the creatures back off to regroup. He never took a step forward.

"I need you to stay an a small space somewhere near me okay? I _need_ to be able to hear your voice if you need me. Keep small and shadowed, try to get a place where sneaking up behind you would be hard. Better yet, try to hide in a spot where the sun is in their eyes. _Do not do anything heroic!_ If you need help _call out_."

His tone again brokered no room for argument; it helped that she felt no need to argue. Caden had not made even a whimper this whole time. Even when the monsters had tried to get around Clint twice. Each attempt was closer then the last, but never did Caden even shake.

She let her son down just a bit to look into his eyes.

They looked back into hers almost _completely_ calm, except for the small flicker she saw dwelling in the very middle of his stare. Unlike most kids though, it wasn't a bubble of fear but _determination_.

"Listen kid, I need you to _stay with your mom_, this is _not_ a time to prove to me that you can be the next Hawkeye got it?"

She would have laughed at the _identical_ looks of stubbornness if she wasn't so afraid that Caden might have actually tried to prove something. It didn't even surprise her that he knew what the toddler was planning. The looks weren't the only strong D.N.A in the Baby Bird. Caden was already opening his mouth to rebut.

"I don't want to hear it kid. You have already impressed me a ton. Right now I _need_ you to stay with your mom. She is a pretty tough lady; believe me I know, so sometimes she tries to pull a stupid hero stunt. I need _you_ to keep _her_ from getting hurt."

Caden's earlier look of stubborn resolve faded as he reached back for her hand. Clutching it tightly both mother and son stared at the man in front of them. He finally nodded his head as he read how strongly Clint felt about it.

Standing up quickly Clint let lose a few of his arrows. Even though he had been looking at Caden and Kahea just moments ago they all hit their targets. Goo went flying as _kill shots_ were made.

* * *

**-Tony's POV-**

Tony was the first one to show up. Suited and firing he took a few seconds to confirm where Kahea and the tyke were before he started to play "Shoot the God Damn _Fuckers_ who decided to mess with _his family_".

As revengeful villains go this one wasn't the brightest tool on the shed. Tony wondered if he had flunked out of bad guy academy because starting a fight when the rest of the Avengers were minutes away was _not_ a great plan.

_In fact_ it was a pretty piss poor one. He wondered if Pep would let him start a scale for bad villain attacks. One being this guy and ten being who ever was the best that week.

Tony landed in front of the mother-son duo and promptly lazered through four lame ass Jell-O creatures. They were yellow. Well, there where worst uses for the lemon gelatin, like _actually_ eating it.

Coming off of a quick landing and lasering he stood with his back to Clint. Motioning for Kahea and Caden to come out from hiding underneath a thick bush. He put them in-between him and Hawkeye and proceeded to kick _blubbery ass_.

"Ya know kid, if you wanted to see us in action you didn't have to hire a villain. We would have set up a demo in a nice, _safe_, environment, preferably inside and away from pretty childhood homes."

Tony's voice held notes of amusement but he knew Clint could hear the _very_ real anger he was holding back.

They had _just_ gotten back Kahea, _just_ found out about Caden and there was _already_ some asshole trying to take them away. He knew this villain short of a few evil brain cells probably didn't even make the connection of whom he had actually stumbled upon but _just being_ in the vicinity of Kahea and Caden had put them in danger.

Taking the chance to turn his head enough to look at Caden Tony was surprised to find the boy tense but not scared. His small hand was held tightly in his mom's, his body shielded by her bigger one, but his face was smooth. _No_ lines of worry or shakes of fear had taken over the boy.

Tony was sure it was a mixture of _both_ Clint's D.N.A and Kahea raising him to believe the good guy would always win.

Some how having that thought made Tony more focused on the battle around him, he would _not_ be the fucker who proved Kahea's theory wrong.

* * *

**-Steve's POV-**

The next Avenger on scene came roaring down the one-way street on a motorcycle. If Kahea had neighbors, or if there wasn't a battle going on in the backyard, some one might have complained about the noise.

His shield flew through a group of bright, yet some how still slightly see through, yellow bastards taking over the small backyard. Trying to corral the rest of the henchmen into some sort of circle so his other team members could take care of them, Steve stayed on the opposite side of the yard. His eyes picked out a figure in the middle, a very _human_ figure, holding some sort of control.

"Do you guys see what I see?"

Steve's com crackled to life as Clint's sarcasm leaked through.

"Well Cap' it looks like some one who _isn't made_ of lemon Jell-O is controlling the things that look, and I am pretty sure _are_, lemon Jell-O. Unlike _some_ sleepy heads who were a little late to the party, I spotted that awhile ago I have just been a bit _busy_."

Just like Clint could tell Tony wasn't as relaxed as he had tried to sound, Steve could hear the frustration the archer was holding in at not being able to get a clear shot at the annoying mastermind.

Steve really _didn't_ want to unleash the Hulk in such a small space, especially for such a thickheaded instigator but the numbers where _just_ on the side of overwhelming. For every man Steve beat down another took its place. Captain America had a feeling that not only was the man controlling the creatures but producing them as well.

"We just need a bit of a distraction. This guy isn't as dumb as he looks. It seems as if he is making the army as he goes. I am not so worried about the strength of the bastards as I am the number. We take out that control and we win."

Steven _knew_ he was just pointing out the obvious but sometimes it helped him to thing through plans if he said them out loud. Plus he needed to make sure his team was on the same page.

Also he was getting tired of slop exploding on him every time he beat one of these things.

"I haven't signaled for Bruce yet and if we could keep that from happening I think Kahea would be grateful."

The quiet chuckle he heard over the static meant that Tony was still calm enough _not_ to start blowing things up. This was also something he thinks Kahea wouldn't like.

Big holes were _never_ a great thing for a yard to have.

"Hawkeye lets see how well that new bow strength is. Think you can shoot your way through?"

Steve took a few precious seconds to file away the look Clint _gave_ Kahea, as well as the nod and grim smile she gave _back_. He didn't have time to try and figure out what it meant. He did hope it made some progress.

It was a good thing they cared enough to make sure the other wasn't doing anything stupid and deadly…_right?_

* * *

**-Clint's POV-**

He wasn't going to be able to eat Jell-O after this. Not that he ate _a lot_ of Jell-O but still, was nothing god damn sacred anymore? They had to move to food monsters now? Clint really didn't want to have end up terrified of pizza or worse, _pancakes_.

Ducking and rolling Clint didn't even turn around to make sure Tony was covering him. _Years_ of fighting back to back had built in certain reflexes. Clint _rolled_, Tony stepped _up_, and Steve _ran_.

Captain America was creating the _best_ distraction his little star spangled ass could make.

Taking a deep breath as he stood he let his arrow fly. A neat hole was made _just_ long enough for him to notch another arrow, another breath and in a couple of seconds the device was blown.

Within the blink of an eye the creatures of goo became puddles of goo. The yellow substance so thick that Clint had a bit of trouble walking over to the now trembling figure in the middle.

"Well gentlemen, if this little party is over I think I have a kid and his especially charming mother to fly somewhere that isn't here. Please give my regards to the host, the hors d'ouevres where _nothing_ special. In fact, I was just at another event where they served the _same thing_, points docked for lack of originality."

A small giggle could be heard through the com links as Tony picked up both Kahea and Caden in one fell swoop. The small boy curled his arms around Iron Man's neck as his mom tucked him in tighter to her.

"What? Did _you_ like the Jell-O creations? And all the same _flavor_? How very simple."

Clint turned around to watch Tony flip his faceplate up giving them his famous smirk. Caden was shaking his head giggling still. Even Kahea had a small smile on her face. He felt his lungs expand fully for the first time since this repeating scum showed up. His family was _safe_ and he was overwhelmed with the instinct to _permanently_ attach them to his side.

This feeling was _quickly_ followed by the consuming fear that his first thought _wasn't_ to run away from them. He _didn't_ feel the need to stay away from them for safe keeping from enemies or to protect them from even him.

He gripped his bow tightly as he let the need to pull them in close _wash over_ him. His face relaxed as he acknowledged this new peace. He let the lingering fear that kept him from _finally, completely_ settling down with Kahea go. The fear he had held for years _gone_.

Funny how it _wasn't_ Kahea leaving but the threat of an obsessed-with-gelatin psycho to make him see it. Maybe he _should have_ taken those therapy meetings Tony offered up after he found out Clint hadn't celebrated a holiday since he was five.

Turning around quickly lest Kahea looked over and saw the warring feelings in his eyes, Clint made his way towards the man.

"No! What have you _done!?_ Do you know _how long it took_ me to make that!? _No_! Of course you don't! You're just some hired muscle for that stupid _Stark Industry_! Did you _even finish_ middle school? _Simpleton!_ How dare you do this to the Cornel of Just Desserts! You fools have ruined my army!"

Clint's eyes rolled so hard he swore he could see the back of his head for a second. _Another_ lunatic with a PhD in crazy fucked up with a focus in goddamn lame ass? _This_ is the reason Kahea and Caden now had no backyard? Clint had seen the work and _love_ put into this place, even the slightest scratch was like little stab right into Kahea's heart.

The back door was shattered, he could see burn marks of the inside floor. Glass littered the ground, _none_ of the back windows where intact. Bolt marks made either black spots or actual holes in the walls. The tree house they had been playing in _just_ a few hours ago was blown to bits. The hammock Kahea had been laying on earlier was singed and random threads barely an inch thick held it in the air. Lights that had hung from branches were _gone._ The trees looked as if they had been attacked instead of the humans.

As a single mom on a _very_ tight budget and even _tighter_ schedule Clint got the feeling it took years to get this house looking the way it was and all it took was a _two_ day visit from the Avengers and it was all _ruined_.

Clint had to physically hold himself back from _even_ touching the fucker. He not only went after his team, his _brothers_, but his family, his _son._ Whether this jackass knew they were his or not, they were still civilians that Cornel Gela-_Jackass_ could have killed.

This guy took a very _safe _place and turned it into a warzone in under an _hour_.

Looking back at Kahea and Caden one more time Clint was able to take in the tiny details he was unable to earlier. Caden's white-knuckled grip on Tony and the way his eyes _avoided_ the house and villain in front of him. Instead Caden wouldn't look away from his mom. Kahea's slightly shiny eyes were also _avoiding_ the house. It was as if she was holding back tears at the destruction she _couldn't_ help but sense.

They would not be able to live in this house for a while. Even if it was only the yard and not the back of the house that was destroyed, _that _didn't matter. The damage was done _mentally_. Kahea might have experienced some things second hand but _never_ like this.

_Caden had been totally innocent. _

It was a good thing Steve got to the _motherfucker_ first because if Clint had he wasn't sure there would be _anything_ to hand over.

* * *

**-Steve's POV-**

Watching the man who was usually the most stoic team member go through a myriad of emotions in _under_ a minute, was _extremely_ disconcerting. Clint had all _but_ been shut down once Kahea had left. Not that he hadn't been there for others; it was more like he hadn't laughed in _years_.

Steve was _lost_ for a moment when he saw Clint show just how angry he was on his face. Even _before_ the disappearing act Clint _always_ held back his anger until he blew and even then it was more of a switch then anything else. One _second_ he was cool and calm, the next he was _throwing_ you over his shoulder and giving you the _glare_ of a hundred deaths.

It was the eye rolling that brought him back to his senses. He quickened his steps as the madman ended his rant. If Clint _had_ got there first he wasn't sure the man would ever other another senseless word.

Steve wasn't so sure _he _would have stopped Clint if he started beating on the man.

-Caden's POV-

Flying with Iron Man was a little like swinging _super_ high on the swing set, only like going a _bjillion _times faster. Caden couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. He _liked_ it. Tony had told him that maybe later when Caden was properly dressed they could go faster.

His mom did _not_ like that idea if the glare sent Tony's way said anything.

That didn't matter though because his mommy would let him do it, it was like the archery lessons, if he gave big enough eyes it _would _happen.

They got to the hotel pretty fast. It was _even_ faster then when mommy was late for work and would always drive _right past the stop signs_. She always told him _not_ to do it whenever she did. Caden _wouldn't_ do that, _unless_ he was late to school, _or_ hanging out with that one girl from class. She was cute and always gave him her chocolate pudding even though she liked it to.

"Okay kid time to get off. I am betting I have one worried scientist in there who will be very happy to see you both unharmed."

Caden let go but stayed next to Tony. He watched with big eyes as Tony pressed a button on his chest and the suit started to get _smaller and smaller_ until a small cube the size of his hand appeared.

It was looked like that one game his mommy always played when she was really really really bored, Teterissies, or something like that.

Tony seemed to think his face was funny because he let out a small snort when he looked over at Caden. Caden quickly narrowed his eyes.

"If you say I am _cute_ I is going to _kick_ you."

That made Tony laugh _even harder_ and Caden wasn't sure _why_. He _knew_ he looked mean because his mommy always said it was his "_Game Face_" whatever that meant.

"Seriously Mister Iron Man _I. Will. Kick. You_."

When all Tony did was out his hands on his knees and snort Caden fulfilled his promise.

He _just_ learned the word fulfilled and liked to use it when he was talking to grown ups.

It _impresseded_ them.

"Caden Fletcher Bacman!"

Aw crap, that was his mommy's _very_ stern voice. It was always followed by a bad punishment, like no archery _or_ sweets for a week.

Caden glowered at the floor. It wasn't _his_ fault that Tony was laughing at him! He even _warned_ him! He stopped looking at the floor to scowl at Tony who was scowling right back. Tony then stuck out his tongue, which made Caden stick it out right back.

"Anthony Stark! Caden Fletcher! Do I have to-"

"No, don't. Tony _needed _that. He always gets on this weird obnoxious high after a fight and I think your son just brought him down faster then the rest of us _ever_ could."

The new voice was coming from behind Caden. Sticking out his tongue _one_ more time Caden turned around to see who had interrupted his mommy. He smiled at the slightly rumpled man who had saved him from punishment.

Who needed _Iron Man_ when _Mister Bruce_ was there?

* * *

**-Bruce's POV-**

Bruce watched, ecstatic at the boy's apparent _lack_ of terror after such an ordeal. He had wondered if this little event would _hinder_ the budding relationship between Clint and Kahea. But if Kahea's reaction to Caden kicking Tony was any indication neither held a lingering resentment towards it, they were in the _clear_.

Taking in the unharmed pair Bruce was able to breath a sigh of relief. Sure, they had given him they all clear signal but he needed _concrete proof_ before he believed it. Being able to reach _out_ and pull Kahea into a hug was the last physical evidence he _needed_ before he was able to fully put the Hulk back into his corner.

"Well you seemed to have an _eventful_ day."

Kahea sighed into his shouldered, her head nodding in compliance to his statement.

"Oh that wasn't even the _worse_ part, and I have a feeling we are just in the eye of the storm. I am pretty sure the next part will be even _harder_."

Her voice was quiet and small. Her shoulders were tense and it felt as if the weight of the world had been place on them for a long time.

Just as he thought she might cry again she took a breath so deep he could feel it flowing through his _own_ body. He could feel her _bracing _herself to face the world again. Bruce _wished_ he could do more then hold her but it was up to her and Clint to heal these wounds. He could _only_ be there for support.

Sometimes Bruce was _really_ glad he wasn't in a relationship. Then he would look at Caden and he would feel that _empty_ ache all over again.

"I need to call Pappy. He will be wondering why I haven't called him yet. I _really_ don't want him heading over the house to see that mess."

Bruce nodded his head, leading Kahea into the small bedroom. He sat her on the bed and handed her his cell phone. He watched as the small boy climbed onto his lap.

"Uhhhhh what can I do for you?"

Bruce wasn't use to people sitting in his lap, _especially_ people whose 206-300 bones were _very_ breakable. He could feel Hulk peek over. The Big Guy's curiosity peaked from the small human that _wasn't_ running away screaming or _yelling_ in excitement. This human was _talking_ at a nice level and _wasn't _poking or pulling, _plus_ he smelled pretty good. Bruce rolled his eyes.

Of course Hulk would think a mixture of _burnt and fresh_ wood was a _great_ smell.

"Well Mister Hulk-Bruce I was just _wondering_ if maybe you could show me some of those inplosions you and Mister Tony do. I _would_ ask him but I am still mad at him for laughin at me. I _might_ feel a lil guilty for kickin him. _Especiallies_ because he just helped save us to but I an still mad _because_ it's _not_ nice to laugh at people. I know because my _mommy_ told me so. So I think I will be mad at Mister Tony for _five more minutes_ then I will not be mad anymore. So _you _should show me inplosions so I don't thinks about it until then."

Caden finished this request by nodding his head as if it would help Bruce say yes.

Hulk now couldn't decide if he liked the mini Hawkeye or not. He seemed to talk _a lot_ but he was asking for big booms and Hulk _always_ did like the big booms especially when he was the cause. He _also_ agreed that they should make big booms.

Bruce just sighed and rubbed his forehead. A _small_ smile appearing on his face even as he argued with Hulk that _small_ human should _not_ be around _any_ type of explosions, inplosions, or big booms.

He listened with one ear as Kahea talked to her Pappy, jealousy once again entering his mind. _He_ use to be the one she checked in with.

He had to remind Hulk the exploding Pappy would _not_ make either Kahea _or_ Caden happy. Hulk just sulked and went back to his corner.

"No Pappy I think you are right. It might be time for me to visit _New York_ for a bit. Do you think you could come up in like a week for _a while_? Maybe then we could come _back home_ with you for while until every thing is figured out?"

Bruce snickered as the small boy bounced up and down at the idea of going to see the Avengers home. He immediately started asking both him and Tony questions.

"Can we visit _you_? Can we see the _tower_? Will you be able to show me _inplosions_ then? Can you take me for a _real _flight then Mister Tony? Will I meet _Thor_? Can I meet _Ms. Potts_? She is _very_ pretty and mommy says she _runs the world_ and I want to meet her because I want _to ask_ her if she _really does _or if mommy is telling a _fib_ like the time she told me eating Swedish fish would _turn me into a fish_. I just _founded _out it was my mommy's favorite candy and she _don't wanna share_. Can I see the _planes_? Can I see your _cars_ Tony? Do you think _Mister Hawkeye_ will let me _hang out_ with him? _WILL MISTER HAWKEYE BE COMING TO?!"_

Both Tony and Bruce stared down at the child with slacked jaws. Bruce didn't _even know_ a person could talk that long without breathing. How did he _do _that? Also that _volume_. How did he go _louder_ at the end? Didn't a human's voice get _quieter_ as they ran out of air?

He blinked owlishly as Kahea's giggle. He watched as she said goodbye and hung up the phone, gently putting on the bed beside her. His brain was trying to sort through all the questions so it wasn't until a very _loud and empty handed _Hawkeye came stomping in that a extremely important question was put into light.

"_What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean. Come. BACK AFTER TWO WEEKS?! LIKE FUCK!_"

Kahea's eyes widened to almost comic book portions as Caden's exclamations of "_OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH_" was ignored. Well ignored until he got up and made his own little feet _stomp_ over to his father and waggled his finger.

"_No_ Mister Hawkeye! Those are _bad_ words and you are going to _owe_ the curse jar lots a _quarters_! That was _very_ bad!"

Bruce could only blink as he took in the scene before him. Clint was trying to hold both in his _anger_ in front of his son and _laughter_ at Caden's very _stern_ glare.

_Kahea_ was as still as a statue. If one looked up the saying "Deer-in-headlights look" her face _right now_ would be the picture beside it. Caden looked about as ferocious as a baby lion. There was _some_ natural strength there _but_ it was watered down by his small size _and_ those toddler sized chubby cheeks.

If he wasn't so _sure_ Clint was toeing the line of exploding, or inploding as Caden would say, he _would_ have laughed out loud. But _as of right now_ his only thought was how well and truly screwed this whole situation was.

He _really_ hoped Clint wasn't going to crawl into any air ducts because of it.


End file.
